The King of Scotland
by truelove333
Summary: AU Belle hasn't had an easy life. Her father stole her crown, shut her out and deemed her the village whore unworthy of any kindness. She isn't at all surprised when he sells her to the King of Scotland. A man so evil that there are rumors that he steals and skins children for their pelts. But she isn't as defenseless as she seems. Nor he so cruel. Can they find love? Please review
1. I'm Not Marrying You

The valleys in the kingdom of Dumnonia were peaceful. The grass was thick and soft as a feather. There were hundreds of beautiful flowers scattered throughout the vast landscape. This place was also very far away from the castle, which was why Belle spent as much time as she could there. It was her eighteenth birthday and she knew that her father planned to sell her away now that she was of marrying age. She knew that he had made a deal long ago that she would be given to the king of Scotland. She had heard the stories. That he had no heart. That he was pure evil that he was cruel and had a tendency to use women for his pleasure. No wonder her father picked him as her betrothed. She would get as good of a beating there as she did here.

Belle was a simple being. She didn't wear extravagant ball gowns or expensive jewelry. In fact she wasn't even a princess anymore. Her father had taken that away from her, he claimed she was unfit to take his place as ruler of their kingdom after he passed and so he remarried and after his new wife had gifted him with a son he made his decision final and took her crown from her.

She didn't believe she was good at being a princess anyway, but it still hurt. However, she found her peasant shirts and rider pants and boots much more comfortable than those irritating dresses anyway. She kept her hair in a ponytail and she often had dirt smeared on her face.

Belle was exceptionally bright for her age. Before her mother passed, she had taught Belle to read and that soon became her favorite activity. After her mother died though, her father began treating her cruelly. He sent her off to the poorest of schools where she knew more than her teachers did, so she soon became a teacher herself.

Belle had heard the guards coming down into the valley. They were about as quiet as her father's knights after winning a battle. They expected her to be a defenseless little girl who would come with them willingly without saying a single word, and she was ready to prove them wrong.

They were coming up behind her and before they said a word she swiped her leg knocking the first man down. She stood quickly dodging the second man's motions to grab her and she was able to knee him him in the groin. Then she ran. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her. Unfortunately she didn't see the rock sticking out of the ground and before she knew it she was falling and then.. blackness.

Her head felt heavy. She tried to open her eyes but it hurt too much so she just let out pained groan. "It's alright princess," Her head shot up at the unfamiliar vie and she quickly took in her surroundings. A carriage. A carriage with two strange men. The men she had taken out. What happened? The pain in her head reminded her of that, she fell. So this was _their_ doing, well they would pay for this. She wasn't going to Scotland, because she refused to marry that vile man her father sold her to. "You took quite the spill, lucky you're alright really. Don't worry you can rest a little while longer, we only have about one mile 'til we reach the gates." He smiled at her and it made her sick. He'd probably heard the rumors. He was trying to use her like everyone else. Well she wasn't having any of it.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, before I smack it off myself. You aren't getting anything from me you sick bastard." To prove her point she spent the rest of the journey tying up her traveling companions. When the carriage came to a stop she took the opportunity to jump out and her heart broke when she realized she was too late. They were here, she was on the castle grounds. The two men in the carriage were easy enough to handle but even her pride wasn't so thick for her to think she could take out the dozens of guards she was sure were there.

She felt everyone's eyes on her as an old woman, a maid she guessed, came up to her and extended a hand to bring her inside. She accepted it because what choice did she have? She was already trapped. She only hoped this man wasn't so cruel that he would demand her attentions on the first night, but she knew that hoping wouldn't get her anywhere. So she replaced her fear with defiance and bravery, even though she was everything but brave.

"My king, the carriage has arrived. Your lady is waiting for you in the foyer." Carl was a humble man. A good servant and the only friend the king had. The only one who knew he wasn't the monster everyone claimed him to be.

"What's with the formality old friend? You know you can speak freely with me." The king smirked at him, and then returned his attention to the book in his hands.

"Sorry Robert, but your betrothed has arrived and is waiting for you. Aren't you at least a tad bit curious as to what she looks like?"

"I could care less about looks. I don't even wish to be married. The only reason I agreed to this union was because it was my father's dying wish was for me to be married and king Maurice proposed a deal a simply couldn't resist." He smiled devilishly and placed his book down on his desk. He stood and adjusted himself. He was wearing black leather pants with a gold silk shirt that hung loosely against his chest. He ran a hand through his hair and followed Carl down to meet his princess.

She definitely was not what he expected. She was a tiny thing, he guessed about ninety pounds at most, her hair was pulled back and she was wearing pants of all things. He thought her rather odd just from first glance. He never was one to bite his tongue and so he let his opinion be known to her. "You look more like a ten year old boy rather than an eighteen year old princess."

"And you look like a thirty-eight year old man wearing pants made for a ten year old boy." He didn't expect a retort, nor one that seemed to flow so easily out of her adorable rosebud mouth. She had a fire inside of her that the other women he'd bedded did not. He decided then that he liked her oddness. But where were his men?

Just as he was about to inquire about them, they stumbled through the hall, still bound in the rope Belle had put them in. "What in God's name happened to the two of you?"

"It was the princess, sir, she got the better of us." the man chuckled at just how unbelievable the whole scenario really was.

Robert looked to Belle, "These are good men! Why would you do this?" He wanted to ask how did she do it, seeing as how David and Graham were two of his strongest men and she was.. well she was a girl, and a tiny one at that.

"They came and took me from my home. They tried to sneak up behind me and then they just threw me into their carriage unconscious. I was protecting myself." She huffed and crossed her arms over chest.

Robert drew his sword to cut his men loose and was beyond surprised when he saw another blade strike against his own. It was Belle, she was fighting him and she was winning. She moved like a goddess, like the cold steel was another part of her, like an extension of her arm. He was so mesmerized by her that he hadn't even noticed that she'd flipped his sword and was now holding it in her other hand. His jaw was nearly touching the floor. Who was this woman?

"How did you do that?" he asked breathlessly. "Why would you do that?" he asked with a bit more anger in his voice.

Belle's sword was still directed toward him as she answered. "You drew your sword on me, the first thing I learned from watching my father's army was that if someone draws their sword on you, you draw yours or you die." She answered without stammer. Her voice was strong, like her spirit. He could tell she was special. Why would her father want to be rid of her?

"Swordplay usually isn't something a princess is required to learn." He grinned at her before reaching for his sword which he used to cut his men free. She was watching him, and when she realized his intention she felt a little silly for assuming that he was going to attack her.

"Well I'm not a princess. I haven't been for sometime now. So I guess that would make matters different." She placed her sword back on the table where she had found it and nervously played with the sleeves of her shirt.

"Yes well.. I expect you to at least dress like one while you're here, Mrs. Lucas will help you to dress and I expect you for dinner in an hour." He waved Mrs. Lucas over and muttered something about the blue dress and Belle's eyes filled with anger.

"What's wrong with the way I dress?!" She practically screamed at him.

He laughed. "I thought we already went over this? You look like a boy. And as my future wife I.." she cut him off.

"I'm not marrying you! And if you can't accept me for what I am then I don't plan on dining with you either." She turned on her heel and politely asked Mrs. Lucas to show her to her room. Mrs. Lucas looked to Robert, silently asking which room Belle would have and his answer shocked the both of them.

"She'll be staying with me, in my bed." He said it with a smile so evil that made Belle believe every vicious rumor she'd ever heard about the man. He had no heart.


	2. The Little Warrior

She skipped dinner as she promised and now sat in his room, trying to look as tall as she possibly could. She had her walls up, her defenses ready for use, she wouldn't let him break her like her father had. She had to appear strong, impenetrable. She knew what he thought. No doubt in her mind he's heard the rumors that she was the village whore. That all started when her father had actually done something heroic and saved her from being raped by nearly half of the army. She was just paying a little attention to the horses in the stables when those vile men strolled in and started groping her. Her father blamed her of course, despite the pure terror that was plastered on her face and since then she'd been named a whore. Though the truth was, she'd never even been kissed.

Her train of thought was broken when she heard the door creek. She sat up even straighter, if it was possible and watched him enter, locking the door behind him. She could feel the lump forming in her throat. 'Don't show your fear. Don't show your fear. That's exactly what he wants.' she kept repeating this over and over in her head praying she would listen to herself.

"I know that I won't be your first so this shouldn't be significantly awkward." He pulled off his shirt and boots and made his way over to the bed he sat down next to her and rubbed his hand up and down her back. She was as stiff as a board, she was so paralyzed by fear that she couldn't even blink. She felt his lips on her neck moving their way up her jaw and eventually landing on her lips. She didn't want him to know how afraid she was so she moved her lips against his, she knew she was probably an awful kisser since this was her first one, she hadn't had much practice. When he laid her down and climbed on top of her she began to involuntarily shake. She tried to stop it but she couldn't hide her fear any longer. He noticed almost immediately and pulled back to look at her. "What's wrong? Am I really that repulsive? Surely you've had worse." He laughed at his joke trying to make himself feel better, though his pride was slightly wounded.

Her lip began to tremble and she could feel the tears building up and that's when she lost it. She pushed him off of her and sprang up out of bed pacing the room. "Don't cry, don't cry. It'll only hurt worse if you cry. Crying is weakness. I'm not weak. I can't cry. Don't cry, don't cry." She was chanting to herself, she didn't care if he was listening. It's not like he cares about her.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong? Or are you going to make me guess?" He seemed irritated. He had her here because he expected to be pleasured. She dropped to her knees and began shaking, violently this time. And in an instant he was there with his arms wrapped around her trying to calm her down.

Still on the floor, she was in his arms, body rigid, every muscle tensed under his touch. She took a deep breath, stood up and made her way back to the bed where she resumed her position, lying back against the lush pillows. He stared at her like she was insane. "You can't be serious." He sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her into a sitting position. "After what just happened, you actually believe that I would force you to lay with me? I'm not that much of a monster." He looked away from her, head in hands, staring at the floor boards.

When she finally spoke her voice was barely above a whisper. "I guess.. you probably figured out that you will be my first." She looked at him but his position did not change. "My father made up the rumor... he was trying to hurt me. I'd never even been kissed, until tonight. He was a cruel man, my father. I didn't mean to upset you. But you have to understand, I've never experienced any sort of kindness from men. I could only assume that you'd be like the others. I'm sorry." The last bit threw him. She was apologizing to him? Why would she feel the need to do that, he was the one who should be apologizing. She was to be his wife and he had treated her like a common whore. Maybe he was a monster.

He stood and grabbed her hand pulling her up with him. "Let me show you to your room."

"But I thought..." She trailed off, the sorrowful look in his eyes making her think twice about what she was about to say. Her room was larger than his. It had a canopy bed and a very large window, perfect for reading.

"I hope this is to your liking." She nodded her head in reply. "Good. Breakfast will be served at eight. Mrs. Lucas shall come wake you and help you dress." She gave him another nod. "Very well then, pleasant dreams." He closed the door behind him and she walked over to it as soon as it shut. Part of her wanted to run after him, but a much larger part told her to stay right where she was.

Mrs. Lucas had come to wake her just as Robert had said. The older woman was kind and caring. She helped Belle to bathe, and not once commented on the many scars that resided on her ivory skin. She insisted that Belle call her Granny, as everyone else in the castle did. Belle felt comforted by the woman and immediately formed a friendship with her.

Belle was pleased to discover that she wouldn't be forced into any dresses. Robert had apparently sent one of his men to the village to purchase more shirts and pants for her to wear. She knew he was feeling guilty about last night and that this was his way of making it up to her, but she couldn't help but find the gesture undeniably sweet. 'No stop it! You can't let him get to you, you have to keep him out, just be cold and stiff and show no emotion.' She kept reminding herself not to get close to him. She knew all to well that if she let him in, it would only hurt more when he turned against her.

She pulled her hair back slipped on her pants, shirt, and boots and made her way down to the dining hall with Granny. Her jaw involuntarily dropped at the sight of the table. It was covered in toasts and jams, the most colorful fruit she'd ever seen, pastries, danishes, oatmeals, and more. How would she be able to avoid it all? She hadn't had a full meal since before her mother died, her father liked it that way. He told her that she looked more like a princess when she was thin. The less she ate, the less she was beaten. Was it the same way here? She didn't know and she didn't particularly want to find out. So she picked up a few pieces of fruit and nibbled on them until Robert entered and made a comment about how she should try the scones and placed one in front of her. He wanted her to eat? Well, if she had to eat breakfast she would have to skip lunch entirely.

They ate in silence. It was comfortable though, it felt... normal. When they had finished, Robert suggested a walk about the grounds so she would have no problems finding her way around. He first gave her a tour of the castle. Showing her every room and explaining its importance. When they reached the library, Belle had never smiled quite as bright as she did in that moment. It stretched to three floors. Three floors of books. Every genre, every author, and most languages. She ran to the first shelf and stroked the spines lovingly. She had never seen anything more wonderful in her whole life.

"I take it you like to read." Robert was beside her, he reached up to the top shelf and pulled down one of the many books rested on it. "I think you'll enjoy this one. It's one of my favorites." He handed her the book and she held it close to her heart, afraid that if she loosened her grip it would disappear forever. "You may come here anytime you wish of course. This castle is as much yours as it is mine." He smiled down at her and she just stared at him, unable to form a coherent thought at that moment. "Come, we shall tour the gardens next." With her book in hand she followed him out and they made their way around the castle. They were almost finished with their walk when Belle noticed the rather large field about a mile from where they stood now.

"What's the field used for?" She was very curious, it was so empty. Surely a space like that would have some kind of important use.

"It's where I train my army, we'll be heading out in an hour or so." He continued walking back to the castle, clearly not noticing the look of intrigue upon her face.

She stayed still, not wanting to be close to him when she asked her next question. "Can I... can I train with you?" His body stiffened, surprised by her request. Although he shouldn't have been, she did disarm him yesterday, in front of his entire staff. She was a little warrior, there was no doubt about that. "I'm not asking to fight in the wars or anything like that, I just enjoy fighting. It's probably the only thing in life I'm good at." Maybe _little _warriorwasn't the appropriate title for her. She had a certain edge to her voice that made him certain she would gut him in his sleep if he refused. It had only been a day, and she already had him wrapped around her little finger.

He sighed and turned to meet her gaze. "I will allow you to train with me, but I want you to be safe, so you will start out in David's group. He works with beginners." She stared at the field excitedly and Robert was pleased that he could make her so happy.

Training wasn't anything like she imagined it would be. She thought I would be difficult and tiresome and make her want to bathe in ice to ease her sore muscles, but it was nothing of the sort. It had only been two weeks and she had already been moved to the advanced group. Robert had the village's blacksmith make her her own sword. One that was easier for her to hold and wield.

The work for today had ended and she was making her way to Robert so they could walk back to the castle together, when she accidentally bumped into one of the soldiers from her group. She heard his sword hit the ground and immediately bent over to pick it up and apologize to him. "Look at that Gaston you have a pretty girl to pick up after you now." teased one of the buffoons standing behind Gaston.

"Well that is the only thing girls like her are good for lads." he laughed with his friends and looked Belle in the eye. "Women aren't tough enough to fight. All they should be allowed to do is take care of their men." Belle looked at him dumbfounded. Could he really be that hard-headed?

"You think women aren't tough enough to fight?" Gaston nodded smugly. "Would you like me to prove you wrong or do you just want to take my word for it?"

"You really want to fight me princess?" Gaston was so oblivious as to what was about to happen, it made Belle all the more excited to embarrass him in front of his whole posse. She dropped his sword and lunged at him, gripping his arm and flipping him over her shoulder. She grabbed her sword and pointed it at him, she traced the outline of his body with the tip of her sword. He was still trying to catch his breath when her sword found its way down to his crotch.

"It would be a shame if men like you were unable to reproduce. Imagine if my hand just happened to slip, there would be no heir, no strapping young lad who could take your place as the village imbecile." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. She pulled her sword away from him and with one final death glare she turned and made her way over to Robert who was grinning proudly at her. But Gaston wasn't done yet. He had gotten it up and was running at her full force.

"You better run princess!" He screamed at her. Belle sighed, obviously irritated by this man.

She began running, "Try and keep up now." She was like a flash of lightening. Gaston had lost his breath before he could catch up with her and collapsed onto the ground exhausted and defeated. Belle was deep into the forrest by now, probably near the river. So Robert began his search. Hoping she hadn't gotten herself too lost.

He was approaching the river when he heard some rustling in the trees above him. "Belle?" He called out for her. When he heard her little giggle coming from the tree, he looked up trying to spot her. "Belle where on earth are you?" Then he spotted her, well her boot. She was climbing her way down. When she was on the ground in front of him, she bit her bottom lip and looked at the little patch of dirt under her feet. "What did I tell you about playing nice with the other kids?" She let out a loud sigh.

"He started it." she mumbled.

"Yes well, I'm just glad you were the one to finish it." He lifted her chin up so she would look at him. "Gaston maybe a daft brute, but he is a great soldier. I told you to be safe. You could've been hurt." She saw genuine concern in his eyes and felt a sharp sting of guilt.

"I'm sorry Robert. He just made me so angry. And it wasn't just today, he's been testing my patience all week." She was defending her choices to him, as if he didn't agree with her. For being as smart as she was, how could she not see that he was on her side.

"That's alright. I suppose you'll just have to make it up to me somehow." He gave her his devilish grin before picking her up and jumping in the river. He was afraid for a second that she would be furious with him. But when he heard her laugh and felt a huge wave of water hit his face from her consistent splashing he knew he was in the clear. As their little water war continued they began moving into the deeper part of the river. When they got to a point where Belle could no longer reach, she latched on to Robert's shoulders and put all her weight, which wasn't a lot, onto him. This took him by surprise and his head went under the water. He just thought this was a part of their game and when he reemerged he pushed her under the water like she did to him. It was only when he felt her struggle desperately against him that he realized it wasn't a game. He brought her up immediately and held her tight against him bringing her to a more shallow area.

She was gasping for air and trying to push away from him. "Belle. Belle I'm so sorry, I thought it was part of our game. Please, Belle..."

"You.. you tried to drown me." She managed to stammer out. She was still trying to push away from him but he just held her tighter. "You had me trapped" she took a shaky breath in. "I can't be trapped, I can't... I can't breathe when I'm trapped."

"Belle, sweetheart I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you love, I thought we were just playing around, please Belle you have to believe me. I'd never do anything to hurt you."

He had both arms wrapped tightly around her. Whispering sweet words to her until she got her breathing under control. She finally relaxed in his arms and he forced her to meet his eyes. "I want you to believe when I say this Belle. Can you do that? Can you trust me?" He waited for an answer, but it never came, not even a nod of her head. He continued on in hopes that she would indeed believe him. "I will always, _always_, protect you. I will do everything in my power to ensure your safety. Always." Their eyes stayed locked, and after a few moments, Belle nodded, she believed him.

He gave her a small smile and pulled her in closer, holding onto her for dear life. He kissed the shell of her ear and he felt her tremble. This time when his lips met hers it was filled with desire and longing. He let his tongue run across her bottom lip until she opened up to him. He sought out every crevice of her delicious mouth. Their tongues danced together and Belle's entire body felt like it was on fire. She was so close to him, yet she felt as if she could never be close enough. They broke apart, breathing heavily. This wasn't part of the plan. She wasn't supposed to fall for him. She was supposed to hate him. She had to fix this, she couldn't let herself get attached. But looking into his deep brown eyes that seemed to be full of love. Love for _her_. She knew she was in trouble.


	3. A Rose and A Dress

Robert regretted the kiss. He had hoped it would change things between them, but Belle was only becoming more and more distant towards him. He tried to start up conversation, he invited her on his trips into town, but the only time he got to spend any alone time with her was when they walked to and from training together, and even then there were few words spoken. Robert was determined though, he planned a romantic walk through the garden with her after lunch. Hopefully she would accept.

They ate in silence. Belle nibbled on a piece of bread and Robert couldn't help but notice that it was the only thing on her plate that she had touched. In fact, now that he thought about it, she rarely ate anything at all, something he would get to the bottom of. Perhaps on their walk he could get her to open up to him.

He took a sip of his water and asked her if she'd like to accompany him in the gardens. She made her usual excuses, "I'm rather tired today, perhaps tomorrow. I think I'll just head to the library." She stood and made her way to the stairs but Robert followed her, refusing to give up.

"Please Belle, we've hardly spent any time together, and the roses have just bloomed, it's a perfect day for a walk." She was struggling to stay away, he could see it. She wanted to go with him, but she had to protect herself. She did love roses. Maybe one walk wouldn't hurt.

It was a lovely afternoon. The sun was bright and the sky was clear. The roses had grown beautifully and when Robert plucked one from the bush and handed presented to Belle, she couldn't hide her smile. "Why thank you" she said with a curtsey, and he bowed in return.

"Belle?" She looked up to him. "Why have you been avoiding me?" She looked down at her rose but made no motion to answer. "If it's because of what happened by the river I apologize. I thought it was something you wanted, the kiss. I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable." Belle still said nothing. "I miss you. We had a friendship growing between us, and I'd love for it come back." They stopped walking, he offered her a seat on one of the benches and she accepted.

She brought the rose up to her face to smell its sweet scent. "It's not about the river. I wanted you to kiss me." His face lit up, hope shining in his eyes. "But... you don't know me. If you did... you'd never want me." Robert's smile turned to a frown. 'Does she really think so little of herself?' he asked himself.

"Well why don't you let me know you and I can decide this for myself?" Her eyes filled with fear. "I want to know you. I want to be with you. Nothing you say could change that." She looked at him as if she were her own personal lie detector. She wanted to believe him, truly she did.

"We can start out with something small. Or I could ask you questions and you can choose whether or not you want to answer them." She nodded and gave him a forced smile. She had never been this nervous in all her life. What kinds of things did he want to learn about her. Did he want to know about schooling? Or her father? Did he want to know the hell that she had been put through? Maybe this walk wasn't a good idea.

"Alright. First question, is there anything or anyone you miss from your kingdom?" She seemed to be in deep thought.

"No." He looked shocked, there was absolutely nothing that she missed, how was that possible?

"No friends or little trinkets you were forced to leave behind?" He was appalled by the thought that her life was truly that miserable.

"I never really had any friends, and after my father practically disowned me and announced to the entire kingdom that I was a whore, people would barely look at me." She didn't meet his eyes though she knew he was staring, she simply kept her gaze on her rose, soaking in it's beauty. "I do wish that I could have taken my mother's necklace. It was all I had of her, but my father gave it to his new wife when they married." She felt a single tear threatening to fall and she quickly wiped it away. She couldn't cry, she didn't cry, if she cried it only made it worse. "Next question." She said trying to bring a little light back into the conversation.

"Right." He shook his head, trying to regain control of his own emotions. She really was broken, more so than he originally thought. "Do you like to dance?" He'd ask simpler questions from now on. The last thing he wanted was for her to back away from him again.

She laughed a little and finally met his eye. "Yes. But what does that have to do with anything?"

He stood and extended his hand. "May I have this dance milady?" he cocked his eyebrow suggestively and she only laughed harder but accepted his hand.

"I'd be delighted kind sir." He brought her to her feet and let his hand fall to the small of her back, while hers went to his shoulder. The swayed back and forth together in the center of the rose bushes as he continued his questioning.

"Did your father host many balls?" Maybe if she enjoyed them, he could have one in her honor. Then they could dance together for an entire evening.

Her face saddened which displeased him. What had that rotten father of hers done now? "Yes, but I was never allowed to go. I went to one when I was seven, before my mother passed. It was beautiful. The music was lovely and I danced until my feet were numb. Then when she died, father never let me attend another. He would have guards stand by my door, to make sure I didn't leave."

"Would it please you if I were to throw a ball in honor of your arrival to our kingdom?" Her eyes lit up. She was clearly excited by the idea, but she was still hesitant to agree to his proposal.

"I'd love it if you did that for me." She looked down and pulled away from him, making her way back to the bench. "But... I'd have to wear a dress."

That was it? That was her only problem? "Yes, what's so awful about that?" he made sure to keep his voice gentle, since this was obviously a sensitive topic for her.

He looked at her and she looked like a small child. Scared and frightened and alone. What on earth had happened to this beautiful, strong, witty, intelligent little angel that could make her so self conscious. "I'm not... I'm... I'm not pretty enough to wear dresses." She picked up her rose and brought it up to her face again to smell it. "I haven't worn one, since my mother died."

Robert approached her slowly, kneeling in front of her. "Belle look at me. Please love." She glanced down at him, since when had she stopped being able to say no to this man? "You... you are the most beautiful woman I have ever known. If I could stay lost in your blue eyes forever I would. Your smile is like heaven. Even with your hair pulled back I can tell how soft and lovely it is. And despite what I've said, I love the fact that you wear pants because it shows off your gorgeous legs. Then you open your mouth and people see just how extraordinary and beautiful your mind is too. I know that you have walls around your heart. I know that everything you do is just a matter of protecting yourself. But don't you ever let anyone tell you you aren't beautiful. And if someone does you let me know and I'll gut them for it."

She was breathless. And all because of a few kind words. He thought she was beautiful. Not just pretty but _beautiful_. He found her attractive and for some reason she was thrilled by that. "So... you wouldn't mind, buying me a dress?" He beamed at her and pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly against him. He was so warm, so comforting. She never wanted to be anywhere else from this moment on. But she couldn't admit it, not yet.

He kissed her temple, "I will buy anything your heart desires. When would you like to go to town?" He smiled at her.

She jumped up excitedly, "Can we go today?" He stood after her and placed another kiss to her forehead.

"Of course. Let's go prepare the carriage shall we." She linked her arm through his and they made their way back to the castle where they immediately jumped in a carriage and made their way into town. The ride was pleasant. Mainly because Belle was so happy. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt like this. She was actually excited about being able to wear a dress, and go to the ball, and act like the princess she never got to be. This was also her first time in town, since she had refused to accompany him every other time he asked.

He walked her through the little village. There were many shops. There was a shoemaker and a blacksmith. A woodcarver and a few bookshops which they spent a lot of time in, despite the fact that he already owned every book in existence. She found it simple and quiet and just perfect overall. Everyone she encountered seemed nice and friendly, though they did cower in fear a bit when Robert would stand protectively close to her. She didn't quite understand what was so terrifying about him. Sure when she had first heard that she was being sold to marry him, she immediately thought back to all the awful stories she'd heard about him, but once she'd gotten to know him, she realized that's all they were, stories.

They stopped outside the dress shop, Belle suddenly felt very nervous again about the idea of stepping out of her pants and becoming a "proper" lady. But Robert gave her reassuring words and they walked in the shop. The women working there were very excited to help her pick out fabrics and styles and colors that she loved and thought would look nice on her. Robert sat patiently by the entrance smiling at all the attention she was getting. She deserved it. She deserved everything.

She was currently changing into a dress whose color matched her eyes. It had an empire waist that had a lot of golden embroidery and rhinestone and a one shoulder strap with the same detail work. It was flowy, which she liked. She didn't want anything clinging to her since she already felt extremely out of place. She was afraid to show Robert how it looked on her. She didn't want him to be repulsed like her father was when she tried to wear dresses. Then she remembered all the scars on her back. So much of her skin was exposed, if he hadn't been calling for her to come out, if she hadn't completely fallen head over heels in love with him, she would have been able to simply rip the dress off and put her boy clothes back on. She just wouldn't turn around, she just had to avoid showing him her back for a little longer. Unless Granny was awful at keeping secrets, in which case he already knew about them and she really had nothing to worry about that. But she wasn't that lucky.

She pulled back the curtain slowly and he was right there waiting for her. She had taken her hair down to add to the effect, and she let out a huge breath she wasn't even aware she was holding in when she saw his smile. Did he really think she was still beautiful?

"Oh Belle... you're breathtaking." He walked up to her and grabbed her hands giving them a light squeeze. "Promise me you'll wear your hair down from now on." Upon that request he released her hand in favor of running it through her long chestnut curls. She smiled up at him.

"You like it?" She asked nervously. "The dress? I look okay in it?" She was worried that he was lying, not that she wanted to know if he was.

He cupped her face in his hands and rested his forehead against hers. He spoke quietly so only her ears could hear. "You are beautiful." He placed a kiss on her nose. "You are beautiful." He placed a kiss on her cheek and then the other. "You are beautiful." He tentatively pressed his mouth against hers. As soon their lips touched he pulled away. "How many times do I have to tell you, before you believe me?" She bit her bottom lip and wrapped her arms around him. She clung to him for dear life. Everything good in her life always disappeared. She couldn't lose him, if she did... she didn't know what she'd do.

She snapped back to reality when she felt his hands running over her bare skin. Her scars. He had to have felt them, not all of them had completely healed yet. She pulled away from him in haste and pulled the curtains closed. "I... I don't want this one. It.. it shows... shows too much skin, makes me... uncomfortable." She thanked the gods that this dress was simple to get out of. She slipped it off and replaced it with her shirt and pants. She walked back out and handed the gown to one of the woman tending to her. She ignored Robert completely as she went to look for a gown that would cover her back, that would cover her past.

"Whatever you want love." He was slightly confused, he thought she liked that one. "As long as you're happy." He returned to his seat and waited for her to try on a few more dresses. When she came up to him requesting to leave, he was even more concerned at her sudden change of mood.

The carriage ride was silent, aside from Belle's breathing which was loud and shallow. She looked like she was about to faint, her skin had gotten so pale. Her arms were wrapped around stomach. Her eyes focused on their passing surroundings. Robert finally broke the silence and made an attempt to comfort her.

"I'm sorry if I pushed you into this." He placed his hand on her knee but she jerked away from him. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." He looked out his own window, trying to make sense of this situation.

"You're perfect." He almost didn't hear her, her voice was so small. "It's not you, It's me. I just... I'm not ready." She kept her gaze on the passing trees, but his was on her. "You had to have felt them. My scars. I could feel you touching them." The carriage stopped, they were back. She jumped out of the carriage and ran into the castle. Robert followed her, trying his best to keep up. She was already half way up the staircase by the time he got inside.

He reached her room and fought the urge to just barge in. He stayed by the door trying to talk through the barrier. "Belle, can we please talk about this?" He heard her footsteps, he knew she was right on the other side of the door. "Belle please. I can't stand seeing you so upset." The door creaked open slowly, but she finally let him in.

She swallowed hard, "He beat me, my father." She felt the tears coming and she knew that she might not be able to hold them in this time. She turned away from him not wanting to look at him. "Don't cry. You can't cry. Crying is weakness. Don't cry. Don't cry" she kept telling herself.

"Are those your words or your father's?" She whipped her head around and something about her facial expression told him that he shouldn't have said that. But apparently this was the only way to get through to her. "Is that what your father would tell you, when you used to cry?" She stormed over to him and slapped him in the face as hard as she could in her present state.

"Get. Out." Her voice was pure ice. No other words, that had ever been said to him, had hurt him the way Belle's had. She wasn't only telling him to leave her room. Those two words, were telling him that he should give up, because he was never going to have her now. But they also told him that while he'd lost his chance, he had had one. He had wormed his way into her heart. He may never have her as his wife, but maybe he could still help to piece her broken heart back together.


	4. Jealousy and Forgiveness

Robert left Belle's room with one thing in mind, her happiness. If him staying away, and giving her space made her happy, then that's what he would do. But he knew of one other thing that would make her smile. Her mother's necklace. He would send a messenger to king Maurice, in an attempt to buy the necklace from him. He was willing to pay any sum that Maurice see fit. Robert wasn't a foolish man. He knew that Maurice only gave his daughter to him because he wished for her to be miserable. By buying the necklace, it made him seem kind, and far less cruel than Maurice believed him to be. So along with his request for the necklace he sent a message explaining the need for it. He wrote to Maurice saying that he wished to use the necklace as a sort of bargaining tool. He told him that he was tired of Belle fighting him off whilst in bed and that he believed giving her this gift would make her more willing, and therefore give him greater pleasure. Robert believed that it was convincing enough, and so he sent his messenger off with enough gold to convince Maurice if he needed further persuasion.

Belle had spent the remainder of the night in her bedroom, not even opening the door for Granny. So it was a surprise to Robert when he saw her at training the next morning. Her face was impassive. She showed no emotion, she was like a stone. Whatever walls he had started tearing down had been rebuilt. He'd have to start all over again now.

Training went as usual. Robert kept his focus, despite the fact that Gaston was attempting to cozy up to Belle. He knew she wouldn't appreciate it if he cut out Gaston's tongue for merely speaking to her. He knew that Belle was hiding her emotions, and that could cause a serious lack of judgement. He just hoped she would be smart enough to not fall for any of Gaston's tricks.

Gaston had apologized to her. She was surprised that he would even consider such a thing. Belle knew he was scum. She knew what he wanted. But when she saw how agitated her talking with Gaston made Robert, she decided she would be able to tolerate Gaston if it meant messing with Robert's head.

From that moment on she spent as much time with Gaston as possible. She walked with him to and from training. She had lunch with him and his family two afternoons in a row. She even pretended to laugh at his jokes. It was all innocent. He had never made a move to push her into anything else, probably because he knew she had the ability to kill him if he did. They both got some satisfaction out of how Robert was practically pulling his hair out during training.

Belle knew that he would snap eventually. That was what she wanted. She wanted to drive him completely mad, because he had figured her out. He found out the truth about her and she wanted to push him away before he pushed her away. When he finally exploded, it was nothing like she expected it to be.

Training had just finished and Gaston walked casually over to Belle, preparing to escort her back to the castle. "Is it just me or was especially cruel today?" Belle's laugh was genuine at this.

"Well, if you're referring to the five mile run followed by the hundred push-ups and various obstacle courses without any breaks for water, then yes." They continued talking and laughing with each other while a furious Robert watched from a short distance. He could hear every word they said to one another. He didn't care if it was obvious that he was eves dropping. He had been seconds away from killing Gaston for the past week.

"So tell me Belle, what do you see in that grumpy old king anyway?" Gaston wrapped his arm around her shoulders and began walking slowly toward the castle. Robert followed behind them, close enough so he would be able to hear her response.

Belle tried to shrug him off but his grip was fairly strong. They knew Robert was following them. She Gaston was trying to piss him off even more than he already was. She didn't want Robert to be angry at her, she just wanted him to feel a little sting of jealousy. "Well he is very smart. He is kind to me..." Belle trailed off, not wanting to admit just how much she saw in the man since he was listening in.

Gaston huffed, "Has he taken you to his bed yet?" That question caused Belle to stop dead in her tracks, pulling away from him.

"That is completely inappropriate." Gaston pulled her back to him and pushed her to keep walking.

"I'm only curious. He has bed many women. He has a certain type and if he hasn't attempted to bed you by now, he's probably not that attracted to you." Gaston went on to tell her how she should leave Robert and marry him instead. Belle didn't hear a word of it. Her pace had slowed considerably. 'He was lying. He doesn't think I'm beautiful. He was just trying to make me feel better.' She was running through every conversation they'd ever had. She was so focused on her despair that he barely noticed when Gaston was ripped from her side forcefully.

The sound of metal clashing, snapped her away from her thoughts. Robert had attacked Gaston. They were in the middle of a fierce battle. This wasn't training, Robert was out for blood. She tried screaming at them to stop but it was no use. Gaston was losing his balance. Robert was showing no mercy. Their swords pounded against each other hard enough to cause sparks. When Gaston finally fell on his back Robert abandoned his sword in favor of his own two fists.

Belle made out one sentence out of the many curses and grunts that were heard amongst the gut wrenching sound of cracking bones. "How dare you hurt her." That's what she heard, but what did he mean? Gaston hadn't done anything to her. Oh. Oh god. He didn't mean physically. He hurt her by telling her Robert wasn't attracted to her. That's what was causing this madness? She felt a mixture of anger and adoration boil in the pit of her stomach. She walked back up to the two men who were currently beating each other into the ground. "Robert." Her voice was soft but firm. "Robert stop it. That's enough." He pulled his fist away and looked up at her. "That's enough." she repeated.

Robert couldn't refuse her. He jumped off Gaston picked up his sword and looked back down at the man. His lip was busted open, nose broken, his left eye was already bruising. Not to mention the bruising that would most likely occur on his stomach. He looked nearly unconscious. "Stay away from her." Robert warned as he took Belle's hand and walked them briskly to the castle.

Belle still requested to eat in her bedroom. After today's events, he suspected she'd never want to be in the same room as him again. It was late, he was just leaving his study when he heard it. Screaming. Belle. He ran to her room which was thankfully not far. Her screams were earth shattering. The door was locked but he managed to break it down. Belle was in bed, wrestling with her sheets. Her screams turned into pleas. She kept begging him to stop. It was heart breaking.

Robert rushed to her side and tried to wake her as gently as possible. "Belle, sweetheart wake up. It's just a dream love." He shook her shoulder and tried to wipe the hair out of her face. Her eyes shot open. There was sweat dripping off her body. Her breathing was rapid and shallow. "You were having a nightmare, I heard you screaming." She stared at him and unable to read her expression, he offered to leave.

When she grabbed his arm and pulled him back down to her so she could wrap herself around him, he sighed in relief. He cradled her in his arms like a child. He kissed her head and tucked her back into bed. He held her hand while she fell back into a fitful sleep. When he thought she was asleep he stood to leave but a small voice asking him to stay, caused him to slide into bed beside her and allow her to cuddle up next to him, making herself feel protected, which she was. "You're safe Belle. I won't let anything happen to you."

When Belle awoke, her head was rested on Robert's chest and his arms were wrapped around her waist. He was still in a deep sleep, and she found comfort in listening to his heart beating and the felling of his chest moving up and down beneath her. She was absentmindedly drawing circles on his chest with her fingers when he woke up. She didn't seem to notice so he just pretended to be asleep to prolong the moment. The problem with that was he wanted to look at her, and he couldn't do that with his eyes open, so he got caught. Luckily she didn't seem to mind.

"Good morning, love. I hope you slept well." He looked at her lovingly, willing to do anything in this moment for her to allow him to lean down and kiss her properly, like he had in the river.

She smiled up at him. "I slept very well thanks to you." She snuggled back into his chest. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what dear?" Robert was confused, she had nothing to apologize for, he was the one that should be apologizing. He had crossed a line with what he'd said to her. He hurt her and she was apologizing to him.

"For everything." she started. "For last night, for being friends with Gaston in hopes of driving you up a wall, and for overreacting because you were right. Those were his words, not mine. It just hurt that you could see it even when I couldn't."

Robert pushed himself into a sitting position, bringing her with him and despite the feeling in his stomach that was telling him not to he couldn't help it. He lifted her face to his and he kissed her. He put all the passion and love he had into this kiss. He had always been a man of action. She wasn't backing away from him, she was kissing him back. He could tell she wasn't really sure what to do, this was all new to her. So he brought her arms up to wrap around his neck and she clung to him like someone might try and take her away.

The spent the morning in bed, kissing. Just kissing. He would whisper how much he loved her, and how beautiful she was. She still wouldn't admit how she felt about him. She still couldn't let her walls down completely. But with every kiss he gave her she got that much closer.

They had skipped breakfast, and Robert had asked Granny to bring their lunch to the room. He could tell that there was something Belle wanted to talk to him about. He wasn't sure what but he knew that it was important. After they finished their lunch and they had laid back down in her bed, she asked him the question that had been pressing on her mind since she had arrived here. She didn't want to ask, she didn't really want to talk about it, but it was something she had to know. "Robert, how much... I mean, what did my father _want_ for me." He looked at her stunned, this was not what he had been expecting.

He held her just a little tighter, trying to protect her from all of this. "He... he came to me and told me that he was trying to get rid of his daughter. He said he wanted her out of the kingdom and that he thought I would be a good match for you. I think the only reason he thought that was because he believed me to be a cruel man. I could sense that their was some sort of tension in your relationship just by the way he talked about you." Robert looked to her, making sure that she still wanted to hear what he was about to tell her. "I had no intention of getting married. I'd never had the desire to. So when I told your father that I wasn't interested in you he offered me a very large sum of money to take you off his hands." She gasped, clearly that's not what she was expecting to hear. "I refused the payment. I already have more than enough riches to last me many lifetimes. So instead I requested that he sign a truce. I made him sign an agreement that stated his army would be at my disposal whenever I called upon it. I didn't buy you from your father. I do not own you, nor would I want to. I want you to stay here because it is what you desire to do." He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "You must be allowed to choose your own fate." Belle beamed at him. Even before he knew her, he had protected her. What would she do without him? She hoped she'd never have to find out.

Later that evening when Robert and Belle had finally emerged, Robert's messenger had returned. "Well, did you get it?" Belle walked up beside him and rested her hand on his arm.

"Get what?" Belle asked. Robert smiled at her and then looked to the messenger who nodded his head and held out the necklace for him to inspect. Belle's heart stopped. She reached out to take it, but was afraid it may not be real. So Robert took it and motioned for her to turn around. He clasped it around her neck and her hand grasped the pendant. She turned around and launched herself into Robert's arms. "I don't know how and I don't want to, but thank you. Thank you so much." Her eyes were squeezed shut.

He brought his lips to her ear and whispered, "Now you have everything." She pulled back and kissed him full on the mouth. This was the first time she had kissed him and he was surprised. They were so caught up in each other they forgot about the poor messenger that was standing there awkwardly watching them. He reluctantly pulled away to address the man. "I trust you had no trouble."

The messenger swallowed hard, "Actually sir there was a bit of trouble. King Maurice didn't believe your intent for sending for the necklace. He gave this letter for me to give to you." He handed Robert the letter which he tore open immediately. His hand shaking as he read.

"What does it say? What does he want?" Belle's nervousness brought him back to reality.

"He's coming." Robert turned to look at her, pure fear etched on her face. "He's coming to negotiate the cost of your return."


	5. Monster

Belle was frozen, she didn't even recognize her own voice as she spoke. "Are you going to let him take me?" She was scared to death. She knew that if her father took her back she would never survive. He would kill her slowly, let his soldiers have their way with her and let her rot in his dungeon.

Robert rushed to Belle's side pulling her into a warm embrace. "I would never. He's never going to hurt you again. I promised you didn't I? You know I never go back on my word." He called in Granny to take Belle up to her room and draw her a nice warm bath. He told her he'd be up after she was dressed. Now he was going to make a plan for when Maurice arrived.

He looked to his messenger, "Did Maurice tell you when he planned come?" Robert's fists were clenched so hard his knuckles were white. The look on Belle's face when she saw that necklace was worth giving his life for, but it wasn't worth this. Maurice was coming for her. He was coming and Robert was terrified of losing the one good thing he had in his life. He needed Belle, more than he needed air. He refused to be without her.

"He didn't say sir." Robert sent the man away and sat down in the dining hall alone, thinking. When the doors opened he stood, curious as to what servant was dumb enough to enter while he was so distraught. Who he saw shocked him beyond belief.

"What's the matter Robert? I assumed you'd be expecting me." King Maurice wasn't a particularly smart man. And while Robert despised the man he had to admit, this was one of his better played hands. "Now, where is my daughter?" His voice was firm and demanding.

Robert knew that Maurice suspected he'd fallen in love with her, but he still had to try and bluff his way through this. "She's bathing. I enjoy when the woman I bed are clean." It hurt to talk about belle as if she were a mere plaything. But he had to if he was going to keep her here. Maurice just laughed at him.

"You don't expect me to believe that rubbish." Maurice was furious, his rage was radiating off of him like heat, expanding and dispersing throughout the room. "I sent her here so she would be miserable! _You _were supposed to break her!" Maurice screamed at him.

Robert took a deep breath. He wasn't going to allow himself to lose his temper. Things would only get worse if that happened. "You can't break what's already broken. Belle is staying. I will give you anything you desire in order for her to remain here." Robert looked Maurice directly in the eye, something beyond evil was staring back at him.

Maurice gave him a bone chilling grin. "Have you actually bedded her yet?" Robert said nothing, unsure if he would be able to lie or where this was going. "I'll take that as a no." His grin enlarged. "My price for her 'freedom' is that you... rape her." Robert's jaw dropped. He knew this man was cruel but he had never expected this. He was trying to hurt the both of them. He was so disgusted by Maurice's request that he couldn't find the stomach to respond. "Let's go over the rules. You will not be gentle. This is not for her pleasure only your own, I don't want her to enjoy herself. And to make sure you follow these rules... you'll allow me to watch."

Robert gripped his sword, unsheathing it and backed maurice against the nearest wall. "You disgusting piece of scum. How sick are you? How can you hate your own daughter so? She is absolute perfection, I will kill you for hurting her." Robert pressed the tip of the blade into Maurice's neck letting a small drop of blood slide down his throat. He didn't hear the footsteps coming down the stairs. He only heard the shattering of a tea cup. Belle. Without releasing his hold on Maurice, he turned his head to look at her. "Belle, darling, go back upstairs. Everything's fine, he was just leaving." Belle didn't move, her feet were frozen to the floor.

Robert turned back to Maurice and pressed a little deeper with his sword, but Belle stopped him before he went further. "I want to talk to him." Both men were beyond surprised. Robert released Maurice he fell to the ground in a heap, pressing his hand to the cut on his neck. Robert placed both hands on her shoulders. "I want to talk to him." Belle said again, a little more forcefully this time.

"Belle... are you sure? I don't particularly like the idea of you alone with him." Robert brought his hand up to cup her face and she leaned into his touch, still amazed that he cared for her this much. "I can't let anything happen to you, I'd never forgive myself if something were to happen to you." Belle gave him a weak smile.

"Robert, this is something I have to do. Please trust me." Robert looked at her wearily, then back at maurice he was watching their little display with disgust. "You'll be right in the next room, leaning up against the door. I'll scream if I need you, I promise." Robert reluctantly let her go and walked to the next room as she approached her father. The next room being the curtains in this one.

Maurice stood and laughed at his daughter. "What on earth could you have done to make him so infatuated with you. You haven't slept with him, you're not at all appealing to look at, you've gained weight, you dress like a man, and you're as brainless as a bird." Belle ducked her head, she willed herself to not believe him. Robert said she was beautiful and he never lied. Lying was all her father ever did.

She lifted her head and in the strongest voice she could muster she said, "Robert thinks I'm beautiful." Maurice only laughed harder.

"Please. He'll be finished with you the second you hop into bed with him. Then you'll see what a monster he really is." That made Belle furious. No one, especially her father, had the right to judge the man she loved.

"He is NOT a monster! He is the kindest man I've ever met. He takes care of me and lets me read. He lets me train in the army with him. He makes me happy. He thinks I'm special. _You_ are the monster, not him!" Belle had never talked back to her father before. She decided she enjoyed the feeling. She felt freer somehow. Like a giant weight had been lifted from her.

Her father's face contorted into a mixture of amusement and rage. "You're in love with him aren't you?" Robert froze behind the curtain. She had never mentioned how she felt about him. His heart was already soaring from her defending him, and all the wonderful things she'd mentioned. He was sure he'd completely melt if she said she loved him.

"Do you love him!? Answer me!" Maurice was livid, if she loved him, he couldn't let her stay here. She was happy here.

Robert held his breath as Belle opened her mouth. "Yes! Yes I'm in love with him! I. Love. Him. Are you happy?!" Robert slid down the wall. 'She loves me.' he thought. He wanted to run out there, pick her up and twirl her around, kiss her face and neck and any other patch of skin available to him. She loved him and he was the happiest man in the world.

Maurice took a step toward her. "Come. We are leaving. I made a mistake in giving you to him. You don't deserve this happiness." Belle shook her head in frustration.

"Why? Why do you hate me so much? What did I ever do to make you hate me so much?" Belle was afraid of his answer.

Maurice huffed. "I don't have time for pointless conversation. Now come! We are leaving this instant. Or do I need to remind you of just how much pain I am able to conflict." Maurice grinned at the terrified expression on Belle's face. "Do you remember how I whipped you. Or how about the time I broke your arm. Or all the times I locked in the dungeon after strangling you to withing an inch of your pathetic little life. Do you want to know what I plan to do with you?" Belle said nothing, just swallowed hard and tried her best to appear confident, though she was anything but. "When we get back, I've secured you a job. You'll be helping me with the army." Belle stared at him with confusion, she knew there was a twist to this, she was afraid to hear what it was. "You'll be a sort of outlet for my men. You see, I can't have them running about the village bedding random women and causing trouble. This way they can... relieve themselves within the castle grounds. And this way, it's free."

Robert was ready to wring his neck, but stayed where he was, he knew Belle needed this chance to tell him off, and she needed to do it alone. "You... you would have me be a whore to those pigs? To be raped repeatedly by those monsters? That's your grand plan for me?" Belle thought she was going to be sick. The thought of those awful men touching her making her want to vomit. "Why? Please, why do you hate me?"

Maurice smirked and took another step towards her. "You really want to know?" His voice was like poison, but Belle nodded her head. "Because you killed them. You're the reason you're mother's dead, the reason you're brother's dead" Belle was shocked, what was he talking about.

"My mother died in childbirth. How is that my fault? She delivered early, it's nobody's fault." Belle's voice was soft, it was obviously a painful memory for her.

"But it was your birth that weakened her. It was you!" Maurice was trying to convince himself as much as he was trying to convince her.

"Was it? Or was it you? I saw the way you acted with her. Maybe it was your fault! Did you ever think about that?" Belle was fuming. To want her to be a whore to his army was one thing. But blaming her for her mother and baby brother's death was despicable and unbelievable. "Why do you really hate me?"

Maurice was losing it, he had his hands in his hair, almost tearing it from his scalp. "Because you look like her! You look just like her, no you're even more beautiful than she was, and she left me!" Belle felt sick again. He was punishing her because she looked like her deceased mother.

The next words that came out her mouth felt wonderful to say. "You are a monster. This is it for us, we are done. I refuse to be abused by you any longer. Goodbye father. I trust you can see yourself out." Belle's confidence was back. She stood tall and proud. Her father wasn't as strong as she was though. He stepped forward and slapped her hard across the face. Then before robert could reach him he picked her up and threw her across the room where she hit her back against the wall and fell in a heap on the floor, unconscious.

Robert lunged at him with his sword. Maurice was completely unprepared for his wrath and so Robert was able to slice his right hand clean off with ease. Maurice screamed in terror. "I would kill you, but I think a better punishment for you is being alive, knowing that your daughter found happiness. And if you ever come near her or my kingdom again, I'll take your other hand as well." Maurice's men came in and helped him into his carriage and they fled without a second thought.

Robert rushed to Belle's side just as her eyes were fluttering open. He scooped her up in his arms. "Belle. Belle are you alright?" He got no response. "Belle please. Please talk to me." She coughed loudly and attempted to sit up, which was a very bad idea. So she settled for laying down in his arms.

He had Granny bring her a cup of water and some ice for her back. He held the ice for her until she complained it was too cold. She sipped at the water greedily and when her eyes began to close he lifted her as gently as possible and carried her up to her bed.

He had no intention of sleeping. He needed to make sure she was alright. He needed to protect her. "Go to sleep Belle, I'm going to be right here when you wake up or if you have nightmares. You're safe now. He's never going to hurt you again."

It was morning when she woke. Robert right by her side, watching her. She tried to sit up and a flash of pain coursed through her body. She laid back on the bed. His hand was wrapped tightly around hers and she squeezed. She noticed a tear in his eye and tried to reach up and wipe it away but it hurt too much to move. He kissed her for her efforts, and rested his forehead against hers. "I thought I'd lost you." he whispered.

She kissed him again and smiled against his lips. "You'll never lose me. I love you Robert." Robert's smile was so bright that even with the curtains in the room drawn closed, the room was filled with light.

"I love you too darling. I love you so much." They kissed again, melting into each other. Soaking in the perfection of the moment. They kissed each other for a long while. Then Robert realized how exhausted he was. He hadn't slept at all last night. When he couldn't contain his yawn she looked at him questioningly.

"Did you sleep at all last night." She asked, already knowing the answer. He shrugged and continued smiling at her. "Well come sleep then. I'm still plenty tired and could use an extra pillow." She smiled suggestively at him and they laughed. He slipped beneath the covers with her and fell asleep as soon as she placed her head carefully over his heart.

Belle really wasn't tired, but she was perfectly content just lying here listening to her love's steady breathing. Everything was going to change now. She was both excited and a little apprehensive. Now that she admitted she loved him, did that mean he would be expecting more? Did she want to give him more? She thought about it for a moment, glanced over Robert's sleeping form. She did want more. The only problem was, she knew less than nothing about these matters. Maybe she could talk to Granny about it.

She laid with Robert a moment longer before slipping out of his loose grip and out of bed. Her back hurt, but it wasn't the worst pain she'd ever experienced. She made her way to the dining hall, where she saw Granny dusting off the table. She heard Belle's footsteps and flood of relief overwhelmed her. She ran up to Belle and gave her a gentle hug, trying not to cause her any more pain. Belle insisted that she was fine.

"Oh my girl, we were all so frightened for you. Where is Robert? I'm surprised he let you out of his sight." Belle laughed at that. She knew that if he had been awake she would not have come down alone. She probably wouldn't have been allowed to walk by herself either.

"He's asleep, I snuck out." Granny gave her a small smile and pulled out a chair for her to sit in. "I actually have something to ask you about. It's kind of embarrassing." Belle was already blushing. This was going to be more difficult than she thought.

"Of course, you know you can talk with me about anything." Granny reassured her.

Belle let out a sigh she had been holding in. "Well first, umm... how... do you think that, that it's inappropriate for two people to... to be intimate before marriage." Granny gave her a knowing smile, and patted her hand that rested on her knee.

"I think," she started, "that if two people such as yourself and Robert, who love each other and are betrothed to one another feel strongly enough towards each other that they have the desire to be intimate, then they should feel free to do so." Granny knew that Belle was looking for more than just an okay. She needed an explanation and a kind of permission to pursue a deeper relationship with Robert. She was very innocent after all. "Why don't you go wake him up?" Granny said with a wink.

Belle gasped, "I will do no such thing. It's almost afternoon." Granny gave her a 'so what?' look and Belle rolled her eyes. Granny made a move to get up and continue her cleaning. "No wait, I... I still need to ask you some questions." Granny relaxed back into her chair. "I never talked with anyone about these kinds of things. I don't really know what to expect." Granny gave her a surprised look. "I mean, I know the basic... mechanics of the act. I just... how do I... how do I please him? I don't want to disappoint him."

Granny laughed a little and gave her a smile. "Trust me Belle, just hearing that you want him will please him enough." Belle still looked unsure. "Besides, he's going to be far too focused on pleasing you to worry about himself." Belle's eyes widened like saucers.

"Me? But I thought only men felt pleasure from this." Granny knew that she was unaware of much but this was a genuine surprise to her. Where on earth could she get an idea like... She swore that if Robert didn't end up killing that bastard father of hers, she would.

She made sure to keep her voice light, even though she had a little bit of anger stirring in her. "On no my dear, women can find great pleasure in it. Robert will take care of you, you can trust him. All you have to worry about is convincing him you're ready. He loves you too much to make the first move, so that task is up to you."

Belle nodded in understanding. "So what do I say?" Granny leaned in and whispered her advice into Belle's ear. Belle was sure her face was at least ten different shades of red. Hopefully Robert was still asleep. She would need a little time to get ready. Granny was right. So what if it was morning?


	6. A Temptress and A Murderer

Belle was hesitant opening up the door to her bedroom. All the confidence she had just built up in the dining room with Granny was slowly shattering. I guess that's the price she has to pay for her past, that her self-confidence would always be low. She tried to be as quiet as possible, but she found she wasn't very good at that. Every step she took seemed to make the floorboards creek louder and louder. She was lucky that Robert was such a hard sleeper.

She stood in the bathroom, trying her best to scrub the stench of fear off of her skin. She removes her clothing and lets her curls down. She looks down her body hoping she was enough of a woman to please him. She grabs the so far unused silk robe hanging on the back of the door and slips it on. The fabric feels cool and smooth against her skin. She ties the sash and after running a hand through her hair, she steps back into the room.

She walks over to the bed and lays down next to him so they're facing each other. She can feel his breath on her face and she wants to wake him more than anything. But he looks so peaceful, so relaxed, so beautiful sleeping here in her bed that she is content to simply watch him for a few moments. But watching him sleep makes her fall back asleep. She moves closer to him and nestles her head under his chin, not exactly what she had planned, but it's a start.

Robert lifted his head as soon as he was sure she was asleep. The truth was he awoke shortly after she went downstairs, and he shamelessly followed her. He overheard most of her conversation with Granny and when Granny caught his gaze for a brief moment while he hid behind the curtains, he practically sprinted out of there and back to her room.

He slipped out of the room to go seek out Granny's advice for himself. It was true that he had had many women in is lifetime, but he'd never been with anyone like Belle. He'd never been with anyone so pure and innocent. He had never loved anyone he'd bedded. It'd always been one whore after another. He had never attempted to bring them pleasure, he only sought after his own. Belle wanted to know how to please him? That would be laughable if it wasn't so damn adorable. Granny was right, he would be plenty pleased just having her beside him. There was no doubt in his mind that when it happened she would beyond exceed his expectations. He was probably more nervous than she was. He would be her first and while he was positive he'd be her only, there was still a lot of pressure. He was worried that he wouldn't meet her expectations. Because if he was being honest with himself, he didn't truly believe that he was that fantastic of a lover.

Granny was easy enough to find. She had moved on to the kitchen, and she seemed to be expecting him. "That went faster than expected." She grinned mischievously, but he didn't laugh at her joke. "Sorry sir, what can I do for you?" She stopped her cleaning and took a seat on the nearby stool.

This was already sufficiently awkward for Robert, he was a king! He shouldn't have to ask for relationship advice from his caretaker. "Yes, well... I was..." Granny smiled at his stuttering. She had looked after the man all his life, she was like a mother to him, since his parents had died when he was so young. While he was technically her boss, she did love him like a son.

"You're inquiring about the conversation I had with Miss Belle?" Robert let out a sigh and took a seat on the stool next to her. "Did she not go through with it? Or did you just refuse her?" Granny looked worried, Belle was just as much like a daughter to her as Robert was a son. Even though she'd cared for Robert longer, it didn't mean she wouldn't kill him if he hurt Belle.

Robert was beyond embarrassed to even think about discussing this matter with the woman, but he couldn't avoid it, especially if she cared for Belle as much as he did. "No I.. I was pretending to be asleep when she came back in and she noisily made her way into he bathroom, and then she got back into the bed and fell back asleep." He left out the part about how she was practically naked, with nothing but a flimsy little silk robe wrapped around her. Just the sight of her drove him mad. "Does she really want... that?" He was desperate for information. "She's not just grateful for what I did with her father is she?" That would truly be the worst. He wanted her to want him in that way because she loved him, not because she felt the need to thank him in some extravagant way.

Granny got up and walked over to the icebox to get him a glass of water. "No dear, she is in desperate need of some affection." Robert looked up at her hopefully. "She needs this, but she also needs to be the one to start it. You have to wait for her to initiate anything." Robert nodded his head dumbly.

"I don't think I can do this. I'm not right for her. Not in that way, I've never... I just don't want to let her down." Robert shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

"You really are in love with the girl aren't you?" Robert nodded and smiled. "Look, Robert, you need to be the brave for Belle. She knows nothing about these sorts of things. I told her what I thought would help, now it's up to you to teach her. You need to show her what it's like to be loved." Robert soaked in her words. He made up a quick tray of juices and fruits and pastries and carried it back up to her room. She was still fast asleep, so he placed the tray on the bedside table and snuck back in bed next to her. As soon as he laid down, her arm wrapped around his waist and she rolled onto him. He sucked in a breath when he felt her breasts pressing against his chest.

She moaned contentedly and held him tighter, as if he were trying to escape. "Where'd you go?" She mumbled against his neck. He sat up and leaned over to grab the tray and placed it on the bed.

"I, went to get us some breakfast." She sat up with him and he kissed her head. She rubbed her eyes, trying to wake up and leaned into his side. She ate a little fruit and half of a pastry, and she drank almost the entire pitcher of juice. She was a little confused as to why Robert hadn't mentioned anything about the way she was dressed. She had caught him trying to glance down her robe but quickly looked away when she did. He moved the tray off the bed and when he turned back to her, she caught his mouth in a searing kiss.

It was built out of pure desire. Their tongues danced and their teeth clashed together. He sucked on her lower lip as she pulled him down to lay on top of her. He let his hands roam all over her body, and when he heard her moan her appreciation he pulled away from her mouth, in favor of her neck. He led a trail of scorching kisses across her jawline, behind her ear, and eventually he found her pulse point, and worshiped it with kisses, lick, and bites. He sucked on the succulent flesh of her neck until she was nearly screaming.

He pulled away and she looked at him with glassy eyes. Her pleasure evident in their depths, and he was proud of himself. "Tell me what you want Belle. Tell me, and I can give it to you." They just stared into each other's eyes, both trying to catch their breath.

She leaned up and placed a little kiss on his nose. "I want you. I want all of you." She kissed his lips softly, trying her best not to let it get out of control. "I'm ready." With that, he gave her everything. Changing their relationship forever.

Two weeks had passed and it had been pure bliss. Belle and Robert spent hours each day tangled beneath the sheets. Robert was determined to find every sensitive spot on Belle's body, and he had found many. Belle was very responsive and seemed almost hungry for him. She had gained so much confidence after that first night. She had spent so many years building up walls around her heart, and with every kiss another bit of those walls came down.

Training was the most difficult part of their day. It had become extremely difficult for either of them to focus. Because they hadn't been trying to hide their smiles or public displays of affection the men were beginning to get annoyed with them. So Belle reluctantly changed groups yet again.

Training today was the least pleasant it had ever been. They were sent on a five mile run, half a mile swim, and a scavenger hunt of sorts. They were meant to go in pairs and since Robert wasn't including himself in this activity Belle agreed to go with Gaston, after persuading Robert to allow it of course. She realized not even ten minutes into the day that she had made the wrong decision.

"So Belle, he finally got you into his bed. I'm surprised it took so long." Gaston had a sort of evil smile plastered on his face. He looked as if he was planning something. Belle was about ready to turn back. She wasn't a part of the army, she didn't have to participate in all of the grueling training. Robert certainly wouldn't mind, it would give them more alone time. But she couldn't do it because she would be disappointed in herself for letting this pig headed man stop her from proving herself worthy to be part of an army.

"That is entirely inappropriate Gaston. And I don't see how it's any of your business anyway." Belle kept her eyes focused on what was ahead of her instead of who was next to her. They still had a long ways to go and she didn't want it to take even longer due to her partner's strange interest in her sex life.

"Well when you get sick of his bed, feel free to come into mine and see what a real man can be like." That comment earned him a slap. "Alright, I suppose I was a bit out of line there." She glared at him, her eyes daggers piercing into his flesh.

"A bit!?" She was appalled by this man. How on earth had she managed to spend so much time with him before? He was dreadful.

"But honestly Belle, what does he have that I don't?" Gaston stopped her from moving on further. Something about his stare seemed sincere, and she caved. She just hoped he would take the news well.

"If you really want to know, Robert is a gentleman. He respects me, he allows me to make my own decisions, he's let me set the pace in our relationship. He has library with three floors. He encourages my reading, something I'm sure you wouldn't. I can have an intellectual conversation with him. And he isn't a pig headed, narcissistic, egotistical arse like you." Gaston looked thoroughly shocked, and Belle continued on with running. It take him long to catch up to her and when he did he stuck his foot out in front of her, causing her to fall face first into the dirt. He then jumped on top of her, turned her over, and pinned her hands above her head with one of his large hands and he began grinding his hips into hers. Belle screamed, but she knew that they were completely secluded, no one would here her. She tried to move, to find an escape but he had all his weight resting on her and she powerless against him.

He started fondling and squeezing her breast roughly and she whimpered. Then he pressed his mouth against hers and she nearly gagged at the taste of him. But an idea struck her, if she could catch him by surprise maybe his grip would loosen and she would have a chance to wriggle free, or at the very least pull her knife out of her belt so she'd have some sort of defense. This was her opportunity, and as much as it disgusted her she slipped her tongue into his mouth and to her delight, his grip on her hands loosened significantly and she swiftly pulled them from his grasp and clutched at the handle of her knife. She cut a deep gash in his upper arm and he yelled in pain. She rolled out from underneath him and ran. She wasn't enough this time though. He was fueled by rage, while she was fueled by fear. He tackled her back down to the ground, the knife falling out of her grip and laying just out of reach next to her.

"I'm going to rape you Belle. I'm going to make you scream. I'm going to make you regret choosing that oaf of a king over me." He grinned at her and slipped his hand into her pants as she struggled. He had his other hand around her mouth to muffle her screams while she hit and kicked and fought against his every movement. When he began touching her, she began sobbing and reached for the knife. She stretched herself as far as she would go and when her fingertips managed to pull the blade within a reasonable distance, she wasted no time in grabbing it and jabbing it repeatedly into Gaston's back.

He was limp against her now, blood gushing out of him and falling onto her. She pushed him off of her and stood up as quickly as she could. She looked down at him, knife poised in her hand ready for another attack. But Gaston didn't move. He wasn't even breathing. Belle panicked, she had just killed a man. She stabbed him god knows how many times. She looked at the blood on her hands, his blood. Blood that she had drawn from him. She was sure her hands would be stained red forever. She needed to get back to the fields. Robert would know what to do.

She walked in a daze, not very aware of her surroundings. The blood on her clothes had dried and the sun was beginning to set. When she finally reached the fields there was no one in sight. So she kept walking to the castle where she found a very distressed Robert pacing the foyer, rubbing his forehead and cursing softly under his breath. When he looked over to see her in the doorway, a look of relief and terror washed over his features.

"Oh gods Belle, what happened? Are you alright?" He walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders looking into her eyes. She remained silent. "Belle please talk to me." She said nothing, instead she threw her arms around his neck and collapsed in his arms, crying. Crying for the first time in years. She cried for her past. For every time her father hit her. For every time his men had touched her. For every time she was referred to as a whore. And she cried because while her father was a cruel man, he had never killed, and she could now say that she had.


	7. Remorse is the Greatest Punishment

Belle hadn't said one word since she returned. She spent the night crying into Robert's shoulder, and she had slept all morning. It was like she was in a trance. She couldn't see or hear anybody else around her, she was lost in herself. Robert was in the kitchen trying to gather some food to bring up to her, hoping she would at least eat something.

Granny walked in and looked at him sorrowfully. "She still hasn't said anything?" Robert shook his head and leaned over on the counter. He had been up all night and his exhaustion mixed with his frustration was starting to get the better of him. "Would you want me to try? See if I can get something out of her?" Robert hated the idea that Belle would feel uncomfortable talking to him about anything, but if it meant he would get at least a little information, he couldn't argue it.

Granny grabbed the tray he had been preparing and carried it up to Belle's room. She knocked gently before entering, and when she saw Belle curled up in a ball on her bed, shaking and softly crying to herself, her heart broke. "Belle dear, Robert had me bring you some food." Belle didn't move. "Would you like to sit with you a while. Robert had to go down to the fields, but until he returns..." Belle interrupted her.

"He's not in the castle?" Her voice was so small, Granny barely heard her. She sat down on the bed and rested her hand o Belle's shoulder. "Can you keep a secret?" She looked up at Granny, hear cheeks stained with tears. Granny gave her smile and promised she wouldn't tell a soul. "I did something bad." Granny gave her a curious look. "I need to leave, get away before he finds out."

Granny pulled he into a sitting position. "Belle what on earth are you talking about?" Belle looked down, unable to meet the woman's gaze. "What did you do dear?" The tears couldn't be stopped as they flowed from Belle's eyes. Granny tried to wipe them away but it was no use.

Belle shook her head, "If I told you... you'd never... never forgive me. You wouldn't... wouldn't care about me anymore. Robert will hate me when he finds out." She began sobbing frantically, unable to catch her breath. When she finally calmed down she was asleep on Granny's lap.

At the fields, Robert was completely out of sorts. Putting aside the fact that he hadn't slept in over twenty-four hours, Gaston had been declared missing this morning. He had an awful feeling that this had something to do with Belle. He hurt her somehow. He knew he shouldn't have let her partner with him. He should have sucked up his pride and gone with her himself. Now his Belle was hurt and Gaston was unaccounted for and there would be no way to uncover the truth if Belle kept keeping silent, which considering her history, was entirely likely.

The men were going about their usual training when a couple of men emerged from the forest, carrying a body. Only when they reached him did Robert realize it was Gaston. One of the men had also found the bloodied knife laying next to the body. Belle's knife. Robert recognized it instantly because he had given it to her.

"Let me see that." He said gesturing to the knife. "I'll bring it back to the castle, see if Belle remembers it." The man handed it over and looked back down to Gaston. He bowed his head out of respect.

"Sir." Robert turned around to see Graham. "I know his family well, if you wish, I will deliver the news." Robert nodded his head and looked down to Gaston's beaten body.

"I don't want to tell his family until we have all the answers we seek. I don't want them to have to wonder about anything. Waiting for closure will only prolong their pain." Robert excused himself from the group and made his way back to the castle, dagger in hand, sweat on his brow, and worry in his heart. He hoped to God that he was wrong.

Climbing the stairs to Belle's room was the last thing he wanted to do. He wanted to avoid this whole situation. He wanted to shield her from the pain that she would have to endure. The pain she was already experiencing. What was he going to do?

He stood in front of her door for what seemed like hours, building up the courage to knock. When he finally lifted his hand to do just that, the door opened to reveal Granny, with an empty tray. He let out a sigh of relief. "At least she ate something" he thought to himself. Granny gave him a sympathetic smile. She brushed passed him and he watched her disappear down the hallway. Belle was still in bed, but at least she was in an upright position now. She looked over to the door where he was standing. She wanted to speak, but when she opened her mouth, her fears shut it. He walked over to her, but remained standing. "Belle, I really need you to tell me what happened." She looked away from him. "It's obviously tearing you up inside and I can't stand to see you this way." She turned her head back in his direction, but kept her gaze fixed on the floor.

Robert didn't want to push her but if she wasn't going to say anything then he needed to get down to the main point. He pulled the knife out from behind his back and when Belle saw it, she immediately started to cry. "Sweetheart, please don't cry." He went to sit next to her, but she backed away from him, jumping off of the bed and backing herself into a corner. "Belle you have nothing to be afraid of. You know I would never hurt you." He tried to reach out to her but she only hid her face more from him.

"But you should be afraid of me!" she screamed at him. "I'm a monster." Her voice cracked on that last word, she started sobbing uncontrollably, mumbling incoherent words and sentences. His heart was breaking. He had never seen anyone in such distress.

"Belle you are _not_ a monster. Don't you ever think of yourself that way." he moved to kneel in front of her. "Belle," he brought his hand to her chin, trying to get her to look at him. "Belle look at me." She lifted her head reluctantly.

"Please don't send me back." Robert didn't know what she was talking about. "Please, you can do anything you want to me just please don't send me back to my father. Please." She thought he was sending her back to her father. Robert was beyond shocked that she could truly believe that, he was a little hurt too. He couldn't do anything but pull her into his arms, despite her resistance.

He ran his fingers through her hair, which had been let down and his other hand held her back, pulling her as close to him as she could get. She was shaking violently, like she was her first night in the castle when he had her sent to his room. "I would never send you anywhere or do anything to you. And you are never going anywhere near your father, ever! As long as I'm alive you'll be staying right here, where you belong." She had calmed down a bit, her crying turning into soft hiccups. "You have to tell me what happened Belle. I know it's hard, but I need to know the whole story." She buried her head in his neck and begged him not to make her.

He lifted her up and carried her back to the bed and laid down with her. "Take your time love, but I need to hear your story. I have to know." He rubbed her back in slow circles, whispering sweet nothings into her ear, trying to make her relax.

Without lifting her head Belle began telling him what happened. "Everything was fine for the first few minutes. Then he started asking me these questions about you and me... he was making me very uncomfortable and I tried to just ignore him but he wouldn't let it go. So when I told him how awful he was he got really angry and he pushed me to the ground..." She started crying again, her breathing quick and shallow. "He to-told me that he... he was going to... that he was... going... to rape me. I escaped but he... he caught me and I had my knife. He started touching me.. he had... had his hand..." She broke off and Robert held her close while she cried. He said nothing, he just let her cry, and waited for her to be ready. He suddenly felt awful about rushing her into this. He should have realized Gaston had done something like this.

She took a deep breath and tried to continue. "I was just scared. I wasn't thi-thinking and before I knew what I was doing, Gaston had stopped moving, and there was blood everywhere, and I.. I.. killed him." She hid her face in his chest. "I didn't mean to. I swear I didn't, I just wanted him to stop and he wasn't stopping and I just..." He shushed her, and kissed the top of her head.

"There's nothing to be sorry for." He kissed her again. "You were only defending yourself. After everything you've been through, I'm surprised you didn't do worse." He kissed her again. "And besides, I would have killed him anyway." There was nothing light or joking about his voice, because if Belle hadn't killed Gaston he really would have. Without hesitation. And he wouldn't have felt an ounce of remorse.

Robert had managed to at least convince Belle that he didn't hate her, but that's all he as capable of. Granny was with her now, keeping her company until he go back from his meeting with Graham and David. Robert justified Belle's actions, but he knew not everyone would be as understanding. Graham and David walked into his study and he was so distraught he couldn't even bring himself to stand and greet them.

"Please take a seat, we have much to discuss." They took their seats and Robert told them everything Belle had told him. David seemed to be more shocked than Graham. Graham didn't seem all that surprised. And Robert was nervous as hell wondering how they were going to react.

Graham was the first of the two to speak. "I don't blame the little miss, but what are we going to do about it? Gaston's father won't take kindly to this news. It's one thing for your son to be killed in battle, but Belle is one of us. He's going to come after her."

"He's not a particularly pleasant man in general either," David piped in.

Robert thought for a moment. "What do you propose we do, lie to the man?" Robert stood and paced behind his desk. "I won't let any harm come to Belle, she doesn't deserve it. That bastard would've been hanged for touching her anyways." The men nodded in agreement with him. "She's punished herself enough already." Robert stopped his pacing and leaned up against the wall. "We can't lie about what happened. We just have to hope that his family understands the circumstances and is willing to give forgiveness." He looked back at his men. "I will be the one to deliver the news. However, I'll need one of you to accompany me to make sure I keep my temper in check, in case things get... out of hand." Graham immediately rose out of the chair. Robert nodded his approval and the two men made their way into town.


	8. Story Time

Robert told Belle's story while Graham stood supportively behind him. It was going better than he expected. Gaston's mother, Verna, said she did not blame Belle for this tragedy, especially considering Belle's past. His father, Bert, however was not so forgiving. He screamed and kicked and threw anything within his grasp. Verna tried to calm him down, claiming he was only upsetting her more.

"I am truly sorry for your loss. No parent should experience that pain. I can assure you that he will be given an honorary soldier's service, despite the reasons for his death." Robert was being sincere, despite his feelings towards the deceased.

Bert didn't feel that he was though. "Despite the reasons for death?! Your stupid bitch murdered him!" Robert clenched his fists, grit his teeth, and fought the urge to cut the man's head off. I it weren't for Graham's warning hand on his shoulder, he might have.

Graham spoke up for him, "I understand your grief sir, but we've found Belle's actions to be pure self defense. Death was not intended." Bert snorted, appalled by their defending the little murderess.

"My son is dead! He's gone! And your betrothed is to blame. As king I expect you wouldn't want favoritism to be a part of your rule. I want to see some punishment!" Robert couldn't stay in this man's presence any longer. He made his excuses and left Graham to deal with the grieving father. He was surprised when noticed Verna had followed him outside.

"I loved my son dearly, but I knew how he disrespected women. When he brought Belle over for lunch, I could see in his eyes that he desired her." Robert didn't know what to say so he kept silent and the woman continued. "I tried talking some sense into him, but he was a very physical being. A trait he inherited from his father. I couldn't get through to Gaston, but I will get through to my husband." Verna held out her hand to him, and he accepted. "Belle is forgiven. Please, tell her not feel as badly as I know she does." Robert thanked her.

"Perhaps if you paid her a visit..." Verna nodded and gave him a smile.

"When my grieving has passed, I'll be sure to." She retreated back to her house. Graham came out looking a little worse for wear and they made their way back to the castle.

"He'll come around you know. I mean we just told him that he's lost his son, he'll come around." Graham was always an optimist. Robert still had his doubts that everything was smooth sailing from here on out, but he gave a Graham a smile regardless and looked forward to telling Belle the good news.

Belle had apparently made her way out of her room, because when Robert entered the castle he saw her sitting by the door, patiently awaiting his return. She sprung up out of her seat and looked up at him with such sad and hopeful eyes. "Everything's fine love. Verna does not blame you for what happened." She was registering his words slowly in her head. Her eyes didn't change, her slight frown stayed in place.

"What about Bert?" She asked with a small voice.

Robert noticeably gulped. "He is very distraught, but Verna believes that once their grieving is done, he will turn around." He hoped his answer was satisfying enough. He wanted her to smile again. He wanted to see that wondrous light and wonder fill her eyes. Suddenly she was flinging herself into his arms and she held him so tightly he could barely breathe.

He returned the sentiment of course. "So you aren't going to lock me away?" Her voice was still laced with fright and despair. It wasn't all over yet. He pulled back so he could look her in the eyes.

"I would not and will never even think of locking you away." His hand came up to her caress her cheek, and she leaned into his touch. "Don't you know how much I love you? I can't even remember my life before you. You... you are everything to me." She had tears building up in her eyes from the sincerity that carried in his voice. For the life of her, she couldn't understand why he loved her so much. She still didn't believe herself to be as special as he seemed to think she was. "I would be lost without you."

Belle was grinning madly at him. "I love you Robert." He captured her mouth with his own, giving her every ounce of passion and love that he possessed. There was no greater pleasure on earth that could surpass hearing those words fall from Belle's lips.

She pulled away, needing to breathe. "Can we... go to the library? I found a story I think you'd enjoy." Robert smiled lovingly at her. Even though she was no longer a virgin, she was still very much an innocent. He walked with her hand-in-hand to the library where he made himself comfortable in front of the fire while she went in search of the book. He watched her as she climbed up and down the ladder, reading the spines of each book she passed. He looked over to the table by the window and noticed a thin looking book, placed on the edge. He walked over and picked it up, _Beauty and the Beast_, it read. He picked it up, assuming this was the story and made his way back to Belle who was still searching desperately.

"Love, I think I found your story." He had a smug look on his face which she decided to ignore.

"Where was it?" Belle was making her way down the ladder when her foot slipped and she came plummeting down into Robert's awaiting arms. Her arms were around his neck, and there faces were mere centimeters apart. "It's nice to know I have someone to catch me now." she said breathily.

"I will always catch you, you needn't worry about that." He pressed his lips to hers and let her take charge of the kiss. It was slow, sensual, and passionate. The book lay long forgotten on the floor as he brought them back by the fireplace, grabbing a cushion from a nearby chair for her to rest her head on. His hands wrapped around her, quickly removing her clothes, placing kisses to every new patch of skin revealed. They spent hours in the library, making love. Not caring at all who might walk in on them. It was in that moment that Belle realized she couldn't live without him either.

Things finally seemed to be going right. It had been nearly a month since her incident with Gaston. As promised Verna had come to visit Belle and reassure her that she was not hated or blamed for what happened, even Bert had a change of heart on the matter. Belle was starting to know the people of this kingdom. She went to town frequently and made sure to buy at least one item from a few different shops every trip.

She had even made the request for Robert to accompany to the dress shop. Finally wanting to throw that ball that he had promised her. That same dress was still there. Apparently the shop owner had a feeling that she would come back for it and so she refused to sell it. She made her way into the dressing room and this time when she came out, she didn't feel insecure in any way. She even agreed to do a little spin for him.

"You look ravishing Belle." He pulled her against him so her back was facing him and he place open-mouthed kisses along her neck. The women in the shop blushed and giggled at the display of affection.

"Robert" she said in a warning, but playful tone. "We are in public. Can you at least try to control yourself." She turned in his arms and pushed him back, causing him to fall into chair behind him. She laughed at him and ran back to the dressing room to change before he had a chance to pull her down into the chair with him.

Back at the castle, the two lovers found themselves back in their now favorite spot in the library. Belle's head rested on his chest as always. Robert had pulled a blanket up, covering them up until their waists, leaving their chests bare. "Belle?" She made a small noise to signify that she was listening. "I never asked you when your birthday was. I'm going to have to know so I'll have the chance to spoil you rotten without all of your ridiculous protests." She smacked his chest and soon after kissed the spot she hit.

"You spoil me everyday anyway so what will it matter?" He chuckled at that, but something in her eyes told him that she was hiding something from him.

He didn't want to step on any fingers so he carried on like it was normal conversation. "Will you humor me anyway? I'd like to know." She made a face and remained silent. "How about this, if you tell me when you're birthday is, you get to ask me one question and no matter what it may be, I will answer it truthfully. Do we have a deal?"

Her eyes lit up with excitement. "Only if I get to ask my question first." He nodded his head in agreement, and she didn't even pause a moment to think before she asked her question. It was like she had planned this all out. "Tell me about your family. What were they like?" Robert's face fell, he hadn't spoken of his parents in many years. The only other person who really knew about his life was Granny.

"You had to pick a difficult question didn't you?" He tickled her sides and she squirmed against him and smiled mischievously. "Well a deal is a deal." He sighed and rested his head back down onto the chair cushion. "I wasn't born with royal blood, I was the son of a sheep farmer. We had a small shack just outside of town. When I was nine, two robbers came across our house. My father was out in the fields so it was just me and my mother at home. The men let themselves in and they destroyed everything. They tried to take me but my mother fought them." He hadn't realized that silent tears were rolling down his cheeks, but Belle had. She kissed them away and his breath hitched. "They slit her throat, and they planned to do the same to me, but my father walked in before they had the chance. He was a strong man my father. So brave. He brought down both of the men without aid, but he became so depressed over my mother's death that he ended up hanging himself. Leaving me alone." Belle held him tighter than he thought possible, he could feel her own tears against his chest.

"I had no other family that I knew of. So I wandered around town, searching for some kind of work so I could eat. Then I stumbled upon Granny. She was working in the castle even then. She brought me back and received permission from the king to let me stay. He had two sons, both older than me, but we became good friends. They taught me how to sword fight, how to read and write. They even called me brother. They both died in battle. The king was becoming ill. He had no other heirs, and his wife had passed a few years prior. So, he turned to me. He said I had been a brother to his sons for eleven years, he said I was as much his son as they were. When he passed, he left the throne to me. The only family I've ever had, that didn't leave me, was Granny. That's why everyone called me a monster. I was bitter and angry at my life. I hadn't smiled in almost ten years until you came along and broke my streak."

Belle sat up a bit to look at him. She wasn't the only broken one in this relationship. "I..." She was at a loss for words. "I can't remember when my birthday is." He looked positively shocked. "I haven't celebrated in almost ten years, I guess my brain didn't think it was important enough to remember." She looked away from him, embarrassed. "I think it's sometime in December though."

He pulled her in for a kiss. "Well I guess until you figure that out, I'll just have to make everyday your birthday." She smiled against his lips and leaned in for another kiss. "I love you Belle."

"I love you too Robert."


	9. Dancing and Scheming

King Maurice sat in his thrown room, planning his revenge on king Robert. Robert gave his daughter happiness when he was supposed to give her misery, he stole his hand, he still had some control over his army. Robert did not deserve to have such a wonderful life. He didn't just want to kill him, he wanted to rip out his heart, and crush it. He needed to get to Belle.

The double doors swung open in haste and Maurice stood, agitated by this lack of respect. "What the hell is the meaning of this?" Two of his knights were leading in a man that he did not recognize from his village. He was a big man, with wide shoulders and a broad chest. His hair was black and his eyes were darkened with hatred.

"You have a visitor, sir." One of his knights pushed the man forward and onto his knees.

"So you think it best to barge in here without warning? What makes you think I have a desire to speak with this man. He's clearly not from here." Maurice sneered down at the man kneeling before him. "What could be so important that you had to meet with me?"

The man looked him, a smirk on his face, "Because I have something that can help you." Maurice looked at him curiously. He then motioned for the knights to leave him. Once the doors were closed, Maurice stepped away from his thrown and down to where the man knelt.

"What is it you have?" The man stood to meet the king's stare.

"You seek revenge on King Robert of Scotland. His little princess, killed my son. I would rather die than have her as my queen, and I don't plan on dying anytime soon. I have a plan that will get us both what we desire, but I'll need your assistance." Maurice looked a bit skeptical.

"What is your name?" asked Maurice.

"Bert Marsh, sir. Will you help me?" Maurice turned and walked back to his thrown.

"What exactly is your plan Mr. Marsh?" Bert smiled maliciously, an evil gleam in his eye. "You better not disappoint me."

Robert was sprawled out on the bed, face down. He reached out to his right for Belle, but all he felt was an empty space. He tried to sit up, to look around the room for her but something was weighing him down. "Don't worry I haven't disappeared again." the voice purred in his ear.

"Belle, darling what are you doing?" Her hands ran up and down his back, adding pressure to particularly tense areas.

She let out a little giggle. "I, am trying to get you to relax. The ball is tonight and I don't want you to be this... tense." His Belle had turned into a little vixen. She was so innocent when she first came to him. Even the first few times they had made love, she was still beyond pure. But she had completely transformed.

"You know, there are other ways to get me to relax. Other, more pleasurable ways." Belle laughed at him and leaned over, pressing her bare chest to his back so she could place kisses along his neck. Robert moaned as she pressed against him. "You're torturing me love."

"I don't think you realize, just how relaxed I want you Robert." She leaned back and continued her massage. He groaned into the pillow as her hands searched his body for any tight muscles. It felt like she had been going at her cruel teasing for hours when she finally rolled off of him and laid down next to him. He immediately rolled on top of her and trapped her in his arms. She squealed in delight.

"So, what are you going to do to me?" He growled at her and attacked her mouth with his own.

Pulling away from her mouth, he trailed heated kisses up to her ear and whispered, "I'm going to lock you in this room until I've had my fill of you. We might end up missing the ball." She moaned appreciatively in response as he traced the shell of her ear with his tongue.

Robert wasn't kidding, they almost did miss the ball. They were both so lost in each other that they hadn't even noticed the time. Robert was lucky that he at least had enough sense not to mark Belle anywhere that would be visible when she had her dress on, even though the thought excited him, he imagined that Belle would be less than pleased with him.

He was busy greeting people in the foyer when Belle emerged from her bedroom. She made her way to the stairs and with every step down, a little more of her self consciousness came back. Everyone in the room was staring at her. She wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing, until she saw Robert. He was smiling brightly at her, ignoring the flood of guests pouring into the castle in favor of rushing to meet her at the bottom of the staircase.

She hooked her arm through his and he guided her through the swarm of people and to the foyer so she could join him in greeting their guests. Everyone from the village was attending, there were also dukes and duchesses from neighboring kingdoms in attendance. As soon as everyone had arrived, the food was brought out and the feast had begun.

Belle and Robert sat at the head table, naturally. Everyone laughed and drank and was genuinely merry. They enjoyed the food and each other's company. When the music began and the party migrated to the ballroom, Belle suddenly remembered a very important problem. She hadn't properly danced since she was seven. When she did dance she was by herself in her room. What if someone besides Robert wanted to dance with her and she made a total fool of herself?

Robert pulled her out on to the dance floor and placed his hand modestly on her back, and took her hand in his other. "Robert, I haven't really danced since I was a little girl. I don't know if I can do this." Robert pulled her closer, running his hand along the bare skin of her back, making her shiver in delight.

"My beautiful Belle, why do you always underestimate yourself? Hmm." He began moving, gliding them across the dance floor. Belle followed him, glancing down at her feet every now and again, to make sure she wasn't about to trip over herself. "You're doing fine love. Just enjoy yourself." She smiled up at him and kept doing so for the remainder of the dance.

After about six or seven dances, Belle decided to take a short break and grab a glass of champagne. Verna was doing the same and the two fell into easy conversation. "The party is fabulous. One of the best this kingdom has had in a long while." Belle smiled at her.

"Thank you, but it was all Robert's doing. He wouldn't let me lift a finger." Belle finished her glass and grabbed another.

As Belle sipped her second glass, Verna chatted on about how her and Bert were doing. "He's been very cold. He even refused to attend tonight, he said he felt under the weather, but he wasn't running a fever. I think the only reason he enjoyed my company was because I'd given him a son. He barely speaks to me anymore." Belle placed her glass on the table and grabbed Verna's hands.

"Don't think like that. Surely he wouldn't have married you in the first place if he didn't love you. Perhaps he's still in mourning, and then you have me to blame." Verna gasped.

"I thought we had discussed this. We don't blame you for his death. I won't hear that you're still blaming yourself." Belle looked down at their joined hands and nodded. "And as for love, not everyone is as lucky as you and Robert. Bert and I had friendship, nothing more. It's a rare thing to find someone who can truly love you." She looked over Belle's shoulder to see Robert walking their way, no doubt hoping for another dance with the girl. "Speaking of true loves." Verna nodded to Robert and Belle turned to smile at him. He stayed a respectable distance away, to give them plenty of privacy to finish their conversation.

"You better go, he looks a little anxious to have you in his arms again." Belle blushed and let out a small laugh. She made her move to leave the woman, when Verna placed a hand on her arm. "I almost forgot, Bert wished me to invite you over for dinner a few evenings from now. I think he feels as though he hasn't shown you that he truly doesn't blame you for our loss. Please tell me you'll consider."

Belle smiled at the woman. "There's nothing to consider." Verna smiled back at her and sent her on her way back to her love. He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her close. Verna's smile grew. She was truly happy that Belle had found happiness, she was rather fond of the girl.

"So, you've fooled your wife into inviting Belle to your home for a meal. My two finest knights will be hidden, and at the proper moment, they grab her and bring her back to me. What will you do about your wife?" Bert thought for a moment.

"She has become rather fond of the little murderess. I suppose I could simply detain her and after your men have been given a proper lead, I will go to the king and claim that Belle never arrived at our home. He'll automatically assume that you are responsible and head straight for your kingdom. I assume you will hide her well?" Maurice gave him an evil grin.

"Oh yes. Robert could tear my entire castle apart and never find her. Don't worry, the things I have planned for Belle, well, let's just say your thirst for revenge will be overly sated." The men shook hands, and Bert was escorted out of the castle.

Maurice looked over at his knights, "Now here's the real plan." The knights leaned in as Maurice gave them their orders. "Mr. Marsh was foolish to trust me." He waved off his knights. "Go. Prepare for your task." The knights let themselves out of the thrown room. Maurice lifted his handless arm up. Where his hand once was, there was now a golden hook, sharpened to a fine point, ready for Belle's homecoming.


	10. This Is War

After all the guests had left and Belle and Robert had made their way into bed, cuddling together with a book. Belle put the book aside, deciding she would rather talk. "So Verna invited me over for dinner." Robert nodded his head as he became distracted, playing with her soft curls. "Apparently Bert feels like he hasn't truly shown me his forgiveness yet." Robert mumbled something, as his lips became distracted by her neck. "Are you even listening to me?" Belle asked with a chuckle. Robert only moaned, causing Belle to erupt into a fit of giggles.

His lips pulled away from her neck and worked his way up to her mouth. Her hand wove into his hair and pulled him closer. "Are you happy here, with me?" Robert asked timidly before attacking her lips once more. She let out a moan as his tongue ran across the roof of her mouth. He pulled away again, looking down at her swollen lips.

"You know that I am" Belle said with a soft smile. "Why do you ask?" Robert pulled her closer and rolled onto his back so she laid on top of him.

"Well, you said when you first came here, that you would never marry me. I was just wondering... I mean if you are happy... what I'm trying to say is..." He was cut off by Belle's lips. She had him locked in a passionate kiss that she was in total control of. His hands wrapped around her, holding her to his chest. He could feel her heart beat, and he knew that it was beating for him.

Belle pushed off of him a little bit, so she could properly look into his eyes. "Of course I want to marry you, you stupid man." Robert laughed.

"Oh so now I'm stupid?" He tickled her ribcage. Rolling them over so he was on top. "Are you sure you want to marry such a stupid man?" She couldn't stop her laughter long enough to respond to him, he was being merciless.

"Please... can't... breathe..." she managed to gasp out. His fingers stopped their assault, now pressing into the bed on either side of her head as he leaned over her. She reached her hands up to run them over his chest. "You. Are the only man that I would ever marry." She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. "I love you." She ran a hand through his hair, scratching his scalp and making him purr for her. "You stupid, stupid man." He growled at her and let his fingers resume their attack on her sides.

The day the plan would unfold was upon them. King Maurice walked his men to the carriage, reciting his plan one last time. "Remember, Belle is all I require. Cover your tracks well, don't leave any evidence of our kingdom's presence behind. I have no wish for those commoners to spoil my plans for my daughter. I want clean kills. Leave no room for error, you must time everything perfectly. Go after the man last, make sure he knows how foolish he was to trust me before you end his pathetic life." The men jumped in their carriage and began their journey.

Maurice walked back into his castle, descending the stairs to the dungeon where Belle would soon lay. He had broken out his whip, something he hadn't used since she left. The weapon felt comforting and familiar in his grasp. What he was most excited about though, was his hook. He had great plans for her. Plans he couldn't wait to put into motion.

Belle decided to walk to town, for her dinner with Verna and Bert. It was a beautiful night. The sun hadn't quite set yet and the air was perfectly cool and pleasant to the touch. She was wearing one of the many dresses Robert had helped her pick out. This one was a soft green color, stopping a few inches above her ankles. It had long sleeves, and the bodice laced in the front. She was still a little apprehensive about the dresses but she wanted to feel more comfortable with herself, and she figured this was the best way to do it. Besides, Robert thought she looked beautiful no matter what she wore.

She tapped on the door to the couple's home and was let in with nothing but smiles. Verna placed the food on the table. She had made a stew that smelt nothing short of heavenly. Belle had also gotten over her fear of eating too much. Robert had saved her from that wretched habit as well as her many others. "The stew is delicious Verna." The woman smiled at her and asked about how things were going in the castle. Bert also joined in on the conversation, acquiring about the ball that he had missed.

Verna stood to clear their plates when they had finished eating and Belle rose to help. They carried the plates into the small kitchen. While their backs were turned, Maurice's men came out of the shadows they had been hiding in. One of them placed his hand over Belle's mouth so she wouldn't scream as the other man slit Verna's throat.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Bert was running to his wife. "This wasn't the pan!" The man that had just killed his wife walked up to him and dug his knife into his stomach. Bert keeled over and collapsed onto the ground. Belle's eyes were alight with fear as she struggled against the knight. But it was no use. Even if she did get free, there was another man right in front of her and she wasn't armed.

"The king sends his regards, it's just business. You understand of course" the man, named Claud, said to Bert as he took his last breath. "You take her back to Maurice. I'll cover our tracks here and in an hour or so, go inform the poor king that a horrible tragedy has happened." Claud walked over to Belle and looked her up and down. "Gag her. She's tougher than she looks and you'll need both arms to hold her down." To do this Claud took his gloves off and placed them on the table, then walked over to Bert's body and ripped a decent sized portion of his shirt off.

With Belle secure in the carriage with the other knight, Claud made his way into the town. He had changed before so his armor would not be found by Robert's men. All would be lost if a simple mistake such as that had been made. He walked his way through town, counting down the seconds until he would have to go and tell the dear king that his little bride was gone.

It was getting late. Robert paced the foyer anxiously awaiting Belle's return. Verna did enjoy chatting, Belle had probably got caught up in the conversation. He regretted agreeing to letting her walk into town he should have sent a carriage for her. He heard a loud knocking on the door. Belle wouldn't knock, who could possibly be here at this time of night. Robert made it to the door in a few wide strides and was puzzled by the man standing before him. "Why is it you've come to call on me?" He made sure his voice was stern.

Claud had on his best sad face that he could pull off, he made sure to mess up his hair a bit and smear a little dirt on his face for good measure. He even managed to get a few tears to fall from his eyes. "Oh sir, it's just awful. There were... thieves, bandits I think... they attacked that poor couple who just lost their son. You knew him right sir? He was a soldier wasn't he?" Robert's eyes were wide as saucers, drenched in fear.

"What happened exactly?" Robert's voice was shaky, he couldn't hide his emotions, not when his Belle could be hurt.

"I'm not sure sir, I saw the men drag a woman into the forest with them towards the Northern village. I found the couple dead in the house. I tried to follow the men but it was so dark... I lost their trail." Robert looked about ready to collapse. "Please sir, the girl could be in trouble. I'm not sure who she is but you have to help her." It took all of Claud's restraint to keep the smug look of of his face.

"Thank you... for the information" Robert gripped the door frame. "I will send my knights out immediately." With that Robert slammed the door shut, sucked in his fear, called his full army to attention and had a search party out in the forests withing twenty minutes.

When they arrived back in Dumnonia, Belle was brought immediately to the dungeons where she was chained to the wall. Her dress was torn from her fight with the knight. Now all she had left to do was wait for her father to show his cowardly face.

She ended up waiting for that moment all night. Something she guessed was just another form of torture; waiting. She heard the heavy footsteps early in the morning and she sat up, becoming more alert than ever. "It's nice to see you back where you belong my darling daughter" Maurice said as he walked into her cell. "I trust you slept well." Belle made the decision that she would not speak a word to this man. He didn't deserve it.

Maurice frowned sarcastically. "Don't you have anything to say to me?" Belle only glared at him. "Very well then, let the torturing immense." He walked over to where she was chained. He unlocked one of her hands so he could reveal her back. He had his foot pressing on her free hand, just in case she tried something. He tore the back of her dress open with his hook, revealing all of the scars he had caused over the years. "Did your dear Robert buy this dress for you?" Maurice sneered at her. He brought his hook close to her face so she was forced to look at the damage her love had done. "This is what your dear Robert has done for me. But I've found that I rather enjoy it." He ran the sharp edge along her back. Not breaking skin, only deep enough to stir fear.

"I bet you're wondering what I'm going to do to you?" Belle still made not one sound, nor did she move a muscle. "First things first, I need to make sure that you remember your place in this world."

He dug his hook into her skin and Belle let out a scream of pain. "I'm going to carve my initials into your disgustingly marred skin. Maybe that will remind you that you belong to me." He let his hook run through her skin, first carving out the letter M and then continuing on to the F. Belle was writhing in pain. Biting her bottom lip, causing new pain. Trying desperately not to focus on what was happening. Even if she did manage to escape, she would never be rid of him. He was on her skin now, for the rest of her days. This was without a doubt the worst punishment he had ever given her.

When he had finished, he backed up to admire his work. He chained her back to the wall. He seemed pleased as he walked around to look into Belle's eyes. "He's not here to save you this time. And he will never find you." Belle glared at him. She knew he was right, she had overheard the plan when she was in the carriage. Robert would be searching for her, just in the wrong place. "I'll be back after I've had my breakfast." Belle watched him walk away, and as soon as he was gone, she let her tears fall.

It had been just under a week. Robert was back at the home, inspecting every inch of the structure, searching for some kind of clue that would lead him to her. He was walking around the back of the house when he spotted it, a thick leather black glove. He could tell it was too nice of quality to have been Bert's, or a bandit's for that matter. Upon further inspection he saw the Dumnonia's emblem embroidered on the side. He let out a blood curdling scream. That bastard had his Belle. He had heard his plans for her. He wanted to vomit, he felt so sick. There was no time for that though.

Robert gathered his army. He wrote up a quick plan, they would definitely have the element of surprise. His instructions were simple, burn the kingdom to the ground. Kill anyone they came across. The only lives he wanted spared were those of the village, the commoners. With everyone armed and ready, they set out for Dumnonia. He wasn't getting Belle back.

Belle didn't have much fight left in her. Her father had used all of his normal tricks. The whip being his favorite. But Belle kept the promise she made herself and hadn't said one word. She regretted it. If she had only answered his questions about her and Robert, then Maurice probably wouldn't have brought the castle's doctor down to examine her. He told Maurice that he believed her to be with child. Maurice hadn't allowed his men to touch her until now. He gave them specific orders. Kill the child. If they succeeded, their reward was being allowed one night t do whatever they pleased with Belle.

They spent an hour, punching, kicking, kneeing, doing anything they could possibly think of to do some permanent damage to poor Belle. By the time they were done, Belle was unconscious. She was curled in a ball on the floor, barely breathing with he arms wrapped around her stomach, though that wouldn't do any good now, the damage had been done.

Doctor Hopper, made his way down to the dungeon. He had tried to convince Maurice that their were better, more efficient ways to end a pregnancy. Not that he wanted to kill the child, but his medicine would have caused far less harm than those barbarians had. He snuck into her cell, and nearly cried at the sight of her. He had been treating the family since Belle was an infant. He had seen her most gruesome injuries, but nothing compared to this. If it weren't for the slight rise in her chest, when she managed to suck in a breath, he would have thought her dead.

He was afraid to touch her, but he could think of no other way to wake her. He rubbed her shoulder as gently as he could and she moaned in pain. Hopper immediately felt a sting of guilt. But he knew that even if he had lied about the pregnancy, Maurice would have sent his men in to rape her. He was trying to do what he thought would be less damaging in the long run. "Belle, it's Doctor Hopper. I have some medicine that will help you. I need you to be awake to take it though." He tried rubbing her shoulder again and soon she managed to open her eyes half way.

"Robert?" she sounded so desperate, so fragile, so broken.

"No Belle, it's Doctor Hopper. You can call me Archie if you like. I have some medicine for you." Belle tried to lift her head but it was no use, she was very much grounded at the moment.

Belle let out a strangled sob, "He's gonna hate me."

Archie was puzzled, who was she talking about? "Who is Belle?"

"Robert. I lost our baby. I didn't even know until this morning." Archie's heart was breaking for her. He should have tried harder to stop Maurice. "He's never gonna come for me now." Belle began crying again.

Archie was doing his best to console her, when Maurice came into the cell. "Are you crying you pathetic little..." Maurice was preparing to kick Belle in the stomach, but Archie stepped in front of him.

"No!" Maurice was taken aback. "I just mean that, there's already to much swelling for me to do a proper exam and the more damage that you do, the longer you'll have to wait." This was obviously a total lie. Archie knew the second he saw her the baby was gone, not to mention the bleeding. But Maurice seemed to accept the information.

"Very well, when will you know? By tonight? My men are rather anxious to have her." Archie did his best not cringe.

"I'm not sure, I'm about to administer a pain reducer that should reduce the swelling. Your men did quite well beating her, I might not be able to give you an answer until morning." Maurice's face tightened at this. "But I plan on keeping a close eye on her all evening in case anything changes." Archie gulped, and Maurice nodded and before leaving turned to Belle and spit on her, muttering the word 'whore'.

As soon as Maurice was gone, Archie got back on the ground with Belle, wiping the spit away from her face. "Thank you." Those were the last words Belle said before she blacked out again. While she slept, Archie guarded her. He didn't trust Maurice, and he certainly didn't trust his knights.

Robert looked out over the kingdom of Dumnonia. The sun had just set and blackness was over taking the sky. His men were ready to attack, and so was he. "David. Graham. You two will lead the rest of the men into the battle. They aren't expecting us so there should be little to know problems. I don't want prisoners, I want Maurice's men's blood shed across his lands. I will take care of the beast myself. If you find Belle protect her, but I will be the one to take her back to Scotland." The men shook their heads, and lead the men to the castle.

Archie could hear the clanking of swords and breaking of bones from up above the dungeon ceiling. Belle was starting to stir from the noise as well. He knew something was going on, and he hoped that Robert was here to save her. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and wasn't at all surprised to see Maurice. "Help me bring her upstairs." Archie made no move to help the man, instead stood protectively in front Belle. "That was not a request! Our kingdom is under attack and the only way to stop it is by releasing her." A loud crash cascaded through the castle. But Archie didn't move, he didn't trust this man. "Come on man! They are tearing down the castle, we need to stop this!" Another crash shook the castle.

"Maybe it'd be better if you simply told them where she was." Maurice glared at the doctor. "I mean, if I was you, I wouldn't want to deliver her to king Robert in this condition personally." Maurice's face went white. He clearly hadn't thought about what Robert would do to him once he found Belle.

"I actually don't really think it would matter." Maurice spun around to see a fuming Robert standing behind him. "Your death will be excruciatingly painful either way." Suddenly Maurice was on his knees, begging for mercy.

Robert scoffed at him. "You pathetic coward. Stand up!" When Maurice failed to move fast enough, Robert sliced a deep cut across his chest. Maurice screamed in pain. Robert seemed to like the sound, so he did it again and again and again, until Maurice could no longer move. "I'm usually a merciful man, it's the reason I forbid my knights to kill your wife and son. But you, don't deserve mercy. I'm going to let you die a slow death, bleeding out on this dirt floor." He placed his foot on one side of the pathetic man's face and pushed it harder into the dirt. He kicked him once in the gut, and ran over to Belle, who was doing just about as well as her father.

Mindful of her injuries he touched his hand to her face and whispered her name. Her eyes fluttered open, "Robert?" her voice was so small and weak, Robert wasn't sure if it was hers.

"Yes. Yes love, it's me, I'm here." He felt tears, forming in his eyes, and noticed that she had tears in hers too. "I'm here. I found you. I'm so sorry Belle. I love you so much." He was afraid to hold her, not knowing the extent of her injuries.

"Don't let me go into town alone ever again." That was his Belle, making a horrible situation seem not so horrible at all. He leaned over and gave her soft kiss on the lips.

"I promise." She smiled up at him before closing her eyes once more, and falling into another deep sleep. Robert hadn't even noticed that Archie had left the cell to give them some privacy. His eyes were glued to Belle. Afraid that if he looked away, she would disappear again. He couldn't wait to bring her back home where she could heal, both physically and mentally. Maybe they would finally get their happily ever after.


	11. Recovery

**Sorry this took so long I've been super busy with school. Hopefully the next chapter will be up before the end of this week.**

A week had passed since then and Belle's nightmares were quickly subsiding with Robert's help. He would hold her close at night and whisper soothing words into her ear. Belle's injuries had sentenced her to bed rest for a full three weeks, but Robert upped it to four not wanting to risk anything. Everything was finally as it should be. As Belle's eyes fluttered open she noticed a breakfast tray had already been brought up for her and Robert had already finished off half of his plate. "What it was too much trouble to wait for me before stuffing your face?" Belle rubbed her eyes and pulled herself into a sitting position.

Robert only leaned over to kiss her temple before continuing his meal. "Well to be fair I have been waiting for almost an hour, my stomach was beginning to growl and I didn't want it to wake you." Belle just glared at him playfully and rolled her eyes.

"You know you could've woken me." Robert took another gulp of his orange juice and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"You need your rest." Robert protested.

"I've been resting for a week, and will be resting for two more."

"Three more" Robert interrupted.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Robert placed his glass back on the tray and turned to her, worry etched on his face. "Keeping me cooped up in my room forever isn't going make me any better. I feel good today and I'd like to at least be able to walk down the hall to the library."

"Well I can bring you whatever books you like. That way you can read in bed." Robert knew that fighting with her wouldn't get him anywhere, but he had to at least make some effort.

"Robert, I need to leave my room. There's a couch in the library that can act as my bed while I'm in there, but I need a change of scenery." She reached out her hand to cup his cheek. "What's this really about? There has to be more to it than following doctor's orders."

Robert looked her in the eye for a moment before dropping his gaze. "I thought I had lost you." he mumbled under his breath. "The ride back here... I didn't think you were going to survive. Then when you told me about the baby I... I failed you Belle. I failed the both of you and I won't let that happen again!"

Belle's heart was breaking for him, he was blaming himself. "You saved me. You killed my father. You did not fail me." Robert just shook his head not listening to her. "We will have other children. Now we can do that without having any threats upon our backs." Robert looked at her hopefully.

"So you do want to have children?" he asked timidly.

Belle smiled brightly at him. "Of course I do. _After _we are married of course. I want to do things properly. I didn't know about that child and if I had I would have fought harder but I can't change what happened. I'm just happy I didn't have the chance to get too attached to it." Belle picked up a blueberry scone and took a small bite. Robert watched her eat her breakfast amazed by how strong she was.

"Why can't I be as strong as you?"

Belle looked back at him and leaned into his side, bringing his arm up to wrap around her shoulders. "You are the strongest person I know." Belle said as he kissed the top of her head. "I'm no where near as strong as you are." She tilted her head and captured his mouth with her own. "Now... can you help me to the library?" She gave him a small smile.

Robert sighed, got out of bed and walked around to her side. He tried to pick her up so he could carry her but she refused. "I'd like to try walking if that's alright with you." Robert gave her a stern look.

"Belle... I'd prefer if you'd just let me carry you." Belle didn't want to fight him on this. So she let him wrap his arms around her gently and carry her bridal style to the library where he laid her on the couch and went to retrieve a few of her favorite books for her. He was on the way back to her with the books when he noticed a small book on the desk. It was the book she wanted to read to him the last time they were in the library together. 'Maybe she'd like it if I read it to her' he thought to himself.

He sat on the edge of the couch pulling her feet up to rest in his lap and placed the books he gathered on the floor, within her reach. "I found this." He held up the book for her inspection. "You never got to read it to me, so I thought you might like it if I read it to you." Her smile was so bright she didn't need to speak for him to know the answer.

He relaxed into the couch and flipped to page one. "There was once a very rich merchant, who had six children, three sons, and three daughters; being a man of sense, he spared no cost for their education, but gave them all kinds of masters. His daughters were extremely handsome, especially the youngest. When she was little everybody admired her, and called her "The little Beauty;" so that, as she grew up, she still went by the name of Beauty, which made her sisters very jealous."

He continued becoming more and more immersed in the story. Belle smiled at his enthusiasm. She loved this side of him, the side that was filled with child-like wonder and curiosity. He had so many layers and she couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life uncovering all of them. "Beast opened his eyes, and said to Beauty, "You forgot your promise, and I was so afflicted for having lost you, that I resolved to starve myself, but since I have the happiness of seeing you once more, I die satisfied. ""No, dear Beast," said Beauty, "you must not die. Live to be my husband; from this moment I give you my hand, and swear to be none but yours. Alas! I thought I had only a friendship for you, but the grief I now feel convinces me, that I cannot live without you.""

Robert reached over, grabbed Belle's hand and gave it a squeeze, his eyes never leaving the page. When the story was finished he looked over at Belle who was grinning at him. "I knew you would like the story." Robert leaned over her and gave her a slow, sensual kiss trying to convey just how much he like the story.

He broke away and rested his lips against her forehead. "You know parts of that story sounded vaguely familiar." Belle placed butterfly kisses along his neck.

"Oh really?" She giggled at him as he placed kisses on her eyelids, her cheeks, her nose, anywhere he could reach. "I love you Robert." He pulled back from her and looked deep into her eyes.

"I love you too Belle."

Hours had passed, and when Belle's stomach started growling she tried to convince him to let her accompany him to the kitchen but the desperation in his eyes caused her to back down. When he returned with lunch she had managed to move herself into a sitting position, not on the couch though. Belle had made her way over tot he desk and was calmly sitting in the chair. Robert didn't look pleased. "Belle what do you think you're doing?" Belle gave him a shy smile and hung her head. "If you wanted to move to the chair you should've waited for me." Belle kept her head down. Robert put the food down on the side table by the couch, and made his way to kneel by her side at the desk. He grabbed her hands and held them tightly. "What if something had happened? Hmm. What if you collapsed or tripped or... or..." He brought her hands up to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. "I know you hate that I'm too overprotective and that your limited right now. I hate it too. But please Belle, please promise me that you will just let me help you from now on."

Belle lifted her gaze from their joined hands to Roberts face. She saw the worry and sadness in his eyes and felt extremely guilty. "I promise." She tilted her head to the couch and he lifted her up and carried her back to the couch. "I'm sorry Robert. I just... I was sick of not being able to do anything. I've just never been this helpless before."

Robert grabbed the tray of food and placed it on his lap. He handed Belle her water and popped a grape into his mouth. "You are the furthest thing from helpless." Belle rolled her eyes at him and picked up one of the bowls of soup he had brought up for lunch. "You walked all the way to the desk by yourself."

"Yeah but it took me at least 10 minutes." Robert stroked her cheek with his thumb lovingly.

"Don't worry love, you just need a little more time and you'll be training with me again in no time." Belle put her focus on the soup and it's scrumptious scent. Robert focused on the strand of her hair that he was now playing with. All she needed was time, he was sure of it. They would get through this and be married and have beautiful children and be happy.


	12. The Wedding Planner

"Belle I really think that you should just take an extra week to rest, it won't do you any harm." Belle walked over to where he was sitting and crawled into his lap, letting him wrap his arms around her and hold her tight. "I just worry about you."

Belle smiled lovingly at him and ran her fingers through his hair, trying to get him to relax. "I've spent the last three weeks confined to either my bedroom or the library. I've let you carry me and bring me food and even help me bathe." Robert grinned suggestively at that statement and Belle hit him square in the face with the pillow. "It's time for me to get out there and start planning that wedding of ours." Robert's eyes widened as Belle continued. "I mean I don't have a lot of experience dealing with these kind of things and I don't know how long everything will take so I want to get started on it all so we don't have to wait an eternity for it all to happen." Robert was still sitting there completely thunderstruck. "And then there's the matter of my dress. You obviously can't come with me to get that done, do you think Granny would accompany me?" It took Robert a moment to realize she had asked him a question.

"I'm sorry love, what did you ask me?" Belle laughed at him.

"Do you think Granny would come with me when I go to design my wedding dress?" Robert inhaled sharply, her wedding dress.

"Yes. Yes I believe she would." Belle beamed at him, looking positively thrilled. "You really want us to marry so quickly?" He tried to keep his voice playful, but by the fallen look on her face he must have failed.

"Would you rather wait?" Belle asked timidly, sounding almost afraid of the response he would give.

Robert shook his head earnestly. "God I'm such an idiot. No of course I don't want to wait. I want you to be completely mine as soon as possible. I would've married you the night we met if I could have. I just did't think that, after everything that had happened, you would want to move forward so quickly."

"I would've married you that night too." Robert looked into her eyes, trying to decide if she was speaking the truth. "Do you really doubt my love for you?"

"Everything bad that's happened to you has happened because of me." Belle looked at him questioningly. "If I hadn't upset you I wouldn't have sent for the necklace, so your father never would've expected that you were happy and he would've never taken you from me and you wouldn't have had to sit in bed for weeks trying to heal! How you could you still love me like you do!?" Robert's voice grew louder with ever word, each word dripping with desperation.

Belle didn't speak for some time, unsure of what to say, to put his mind at ease. "Everything _good_ that's happened to me has happened because of you. You make me brave. You make me feel beautiful. You gave me my first kiss. You encourage my reading addiction. You don't lie to me. I feel like I can talk to you about anything. You got back my mother's necklace, no matter the cost, because you knew it would make me happy. When you make love to me, I feel whole, cherished, and protected. You saved my life, in more ways than I could possibly count. I love you Robert, and I will never stop." Belle kissed his lips softly and slipped out of his grip. She walked out of the bedroom and made her to the staircase, finally able to see all the other parts of the castle.

Robert remained seated, unable to move. His fingertips rested against his lips. He could still feel her pressed against him. She said he had saved her, and not just from her father. What did that mean though? He wanted to ask, but he didn't want to seem like a complete idiot. If anything _she _saved _him_. Did she really believe that he saved her in the same way? Robert rubbed his eyes and hung his head. He was over-thinking everything. He wanted to be marry just as quickly as she did so why was he obsessing over all of these little details now?

Robert reluctantly dragged himself downstairs and when he saw Belle conversing enthusiastically with Granny, he couldn't hide his smile. He heard the word 'flowers' and knew they were talking about the wedding and he decided he wanted to be a part of it. He walked up behind Belle and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to him. He rested his chin on her shoulder and whispered 'roses' into her ear.

"What?" Belle giggled. Robert was nipping at her neck, on a particularly ticklish spot.

"I want roses at our wedding" he said confidently. "They remind me of you." He burrowed back into her neck making her laugh again, the sweetest sound he will ever hear he decided.

"Well its a good thing, because I was choosing roses whether you approved or not" she told him matter of factly.

"What other decisions have to be made? Have you discussed food yet? Because I definitely need to be a part of that conversation." He continued placing kisses along her neckline, and she tried to squirm out of his grasp. Granny was standing right in front of them, watching this display of affection.

"What has gotten into you?" Belle giggled again. He pulled back and looked deep into her eyes.

"You saved me too" he whispers to her, as he pushes a strand of hair away from her face gently tucking it behind her ear. Then he tilted his head forward and captured her lips in a sweet, slow kiss.

When he pulls away, Belle looks happier than he's ever seen her. She turns slightly so she can wrap her arms around his neck and burry her face against the soft skin on his neck. He placed soothing kisses into her hair, while rubbing circles into her back. Granny, while she thought their little display was very touching, didn't feel it was appropriate to be happening in her kitchen. She was going to clear her throat, or make some kind of noise with the pots and pans to break them out of their trance, but instead she decided to leave them be, and left the kitchen. They could continue the conversation later.

Robert and Belle eventually managed to pull apart from each other, and when they did, another argument ensued. At least Granny was there to play the mediator.

"I just don't see why we can't wait a couple more weeks before going to town. You just got off bed rest for christ sakes!" Robert was very irritated with Belle's persistence. He let her break him when she wanted to leave the room. He let himself be convinced to forgot about a fourth week of rest. He wasn't going to let her win this time.

Belle's hands were placed firmly on her hips, she was getting just as irritated as he was. "I don't see why you're so against this. You were all for moving ahead with wedding plans not ten minutes ago! What changed?" Belle looked to Granny for support. "Granny help me out here."

Before Granny could get a word in, Robert cut her off. "Oh no, you are not going to double team me. Your puppy dog eyes might have gotten me to melt before, but not this time! I'm not allowing you to leave the castle grounds until _I _think you're ready to and that's final!"

Belle didn't budge one bit, in fact, this last statement fueled her anger even more. "You won't allow me?" Robert cringed, knowing he was in trouble. "You don't own me! I don't need your permission to do anything!"

"I know that" he started, "I just..."

"You just what?" Belle interrupted. "I thought you wanted to marry me."

"Oh don't start with that nonsense, you know I would marry you this second if we could. I love you Belle, but I don't want you going into town yet, even if I'm there with you, even if the whole army was there to protect you." Belle looked ready to protest, but Robert continued. "I know that you're ready. But I'm not. Please, try to understand where I'm coming from here." Robert didn't wait long for a response before walking out of the kitchen.

Belle didn't say anything, even after he had gone, instead she asked for Granny's opinion on the matter. "Well... I think that you should hear him out." Belle let out a frustrated sigh. "I know that you're losing your mind, being cooped up in here like this. But..." she trailed off.

"But what?" Belle asked. Granny motioned for her to sit down, and she did, taking the seat opposite Granny.

"When you were missing, Robert barely even sat down. He didn't do anything except search for you. The only time he ever spoke to anyone was when he was blaming himself for what happened. You're all that matters to him in this world. He would tear open the skies for you. He wanted to marry you the night they found you, in case you didn't make it." Belle's head snapped up, surprise etched on her face. "He said that if he didn't marry you, he would surely die, and he knew you would hate him if he went and did that." Belle let out a small laugh through the silent tears now pouring off her face.

Granny reached over and cupped Belle's cheek. "I know that you're a fast healer, but his wounds are still fresh. You need to give him time." Belle nodded, and Granny stood to leave.

Belle sat in the kitchen alone with her thoughts for some time. It wasn't until Robert walked in that she moved from her position. "Hey" he said.

"Hey." She stood from her chair and stood in front of him as he leaned against the counter. "I'm sorry." Robert stared at her, confused. "For everything I've put you through. I don't need to go into town, I just... I feel like the sooner we get married, the sooner this whole nightmare will be over." Robert straightened up and opened his arms to her.

Belle ran into him gratefully. "I just want everything to be right again." Robert shushed her and stroked her hair. He kissed the top of her head repeatedly and she burrowed into his chest.

"We're together. That's all that's right in this world." Belle smiled against him. "I love you Belle. I want you to be happy, but I'm just not ready to share you with everyone else yet. It's just, too soon."

Belle lifted her head to give him a kiss. "I know. I'm sorry it took me so long to understand." She gave him another kiss. "I thought I was the only one who needed healing." Robert pulled her against him again. "I don't think we should get married until all our wounds are closed." Robert kissed the top of her head.

"I'll try to heal faster." They both laughed. They stayed that way in the kitchen until Granny came and kicked them out, complaining that she needed more room to cook dinner. They left without a fuss, making their way to the dining room to wait for their meal.

Robert sat down and allowed Belle to crawl into his lap. "So I know you want roses" Belle looked down at him grinning like the cheshire cat, "but what would you like to eat at our wedding?" Robert gave her a warning stare and Belle feigned innocence. "What? I said we shouldn't _marry_ until we were back to our normal selves. That doesn't mean we can't talk about the wedding." Robert still seemed wary. "Look at it this way, when the time comes we will already have everything planned out. It will be much less stressful."

Belle pressed her forehead against his, "You are very very sneaky, did you know that love?" Belle giggled at him as he pressed his lips against hers. Nothing could touch them now.


	13. Dress Fittings and Released Passions

Taking things slow proved to be more difficult than they thought. Both Belle and Robert were anxious to be married, even though they agreed to wait at least two months before proceeding with any definite plans. Half that amount of time had passed, and the two lovers were going mad. Due to Belle's very sneaky little loophole that she found in their deal, most of the details surrounding the wedding were complete.

Roses for flowers. Five course meal consisting of some of Scotland's most favored dishes; like mutton ham, scotch broth, haggis, kippers, and then there would be a chocolate cake with buttercream frosting and raspberry drizzle. Since it was a royal wedding, the entire town would be acquired to attend, so there was no need for a guest list. Since Belle really didn't have any women in her life aside from Granny, who would be giving her away, she decided that there wouldn't be any bridesmaids, so Robert wouldn't have and groomsmen. They were going to have the ceremony outside, in the rose garden, and the reception later that evening in the castle. The town's pastor would be performing the ceremony. Now all they needed was a date and Belle needed a dress.

Belle had promised Robert that she wouldn't go into town without him, but he wasn't supposed to see her wedding dress before the wedding. And knowing him, he wouldn't be able to wait by the carriage. So her and Granny snuck out of the castle and made their way to town. Belle knew Robert would be livid if she only had Granny with her as company so she asked Graham to accompany her as well, knowing he would be discrete.

Soon enough they were at the dress shop. Granny went inside with her while Graham stood watch at the door. The two seamstresses, obviously remembered Belle, and they were very excited to get started. They had various samples of dresses, but none that covered Belle's back completely, which was an absolute must, now. So the four women sat down together and drew up a design that Belle thought would work best.

After that was done, one of the seamstresses began picking through dresses similar to the design that would be easy to add fabric to. After pinning and clipping one dress to almost the exact specifications, Belle went into the changing room with Granny to try it on.

Belle heard the loud door slam from the back of the shop, followed by a very angry Robert's voice demanding he be led to her. Granny rubbed her shoulders, trying to get her to relax. The dress was on, but Belle felt it very inappropriate to walk out to her fiance in it, so Granny went for her. She heard the argument pretty clearly.

"I can't believe you would let her convince you that it was okay to come to town without me! What if something had happened?! It would have been your fault!" Robert screamed at her.

"She didn't convince me of anything, it was both our idea. And we weren't so foolish as to not bring an escort. Graham is standing just outside guarding the door. And don't you punish that boy for this. Belle all but begged him to not spoil our little secret." Her voice was both unnervingly calm and stern.

"Where is Belle?" Robert's face was contorted into a mixture of annoyance, worry, and pain. "I'm taking her back right now. I don't care what your business here is, she's coming back to the castle and she's never leaving without me again."

Belle had decided to make an appearance then, although she despised the idea of coming out in a wedding dress. She had to calm Robert down. "You don't own me you know?" she said. "Just because we are getting married, doesn't mean you have complete control over my life." Robert couldn't respond. He was too busy soaking her in. She was radiant. Despite the few pins sticking out on the sides, and the way she swayed back and forth, trying to gain her balance in the heels she was wearing. "You weren't supposed to see the dress before the wedding" she whined. "I wanted to tell you, I did, but you know as well as I that you wouldn't have been able to stop yourself from spying on me. I didn't want anything to be ruined. I wanted to be traditional. But I guess we aren't really that traditional of a couple are we?"

Robert stepped closer to her, placing his hands on her waist. He pressed his lips to her forehead, desperate for her lips, but he couldn't do that to her in front of the townsfolk. She welcomed the contact, running her hands up his arms. "You're perfect" he whispered. "Truly, truly perfect. Did you know that?"

Belle couldn't stop her grin from spreading. Her eyes alight with joy. "So you aren't too angry with me then?"

"Oh no. I'm furious" Belle bit her lip, waiting for his scolding. "But seeing you here, in a wedding dress, looking positively divine... is starting to make up for your lies and sneakiness."

Belle giggled as he tickled her sides. "I suppose I'll let you finish up here. But I'm waiting right outside, and I'm allowed to steal a glance at my blushing bride as many times as I like."

Belle jokingly sighed, leaning up to kiss his nose. "I guess I can agree to those terms."

"You better" he said before breaking out into one of the biggest smiles Belle had ever seen grace his features. "I love you, my sneaky little minx."

"I love you too, my temperamental lion."

xxxxxxxxxx

A couple of hours later they arrived back at the castle. Granny headed straight for the kitchen to start preparing dinner. Graham, retreated to his quarters, afraid of the remote possibility that Belle would leave him alone with Robert. The castle seemed quiet, peaceful, something it hadn't felt like in a long while.

Robert laced his fingers through Belle's and pulled her towards the stairs. "Where are you taking me sir?" Belle asked, trying to sound like a damsel in distress, but her need to laugh betrayed her. He didn't say anything as they climbed the stairs. Only glanced back to give her a devious grin. Mischief dancing in his brown eyes.

He pulled her into their bedroom and slammed the door shut, pressing her up against it. He hadn't wanted to push her into anything too intimate since he rescued her. But seeing her in her wedding dress had pushed him over the edge. He had been holding back his desire, his want for her for months. He covered her mouth with his, immediately putting every ounce of passion and love into the kiss. Belle was taking everything and giving just as much back. She had her hands scratching his scalp and one of her legs hitched around his waist, pulling him closer to her. He had his hands running up and down her torso sensually as he pressed his pelvis into hers.

They both moaned at the contact. It was clear that he wasn't the only one who had been suppressing his desires. He untucked her shirt and slid his hands underneath, pulling it up and over her head. Her bare chest called for his attention and he went to work kissing, licking, nipping, and gently biting every piece of exposed flesh, causing Belle to gasp and dig her nails harder into his scalp.

As he continued his ministrations, she set to work unbuttoning his shirt and running her hands along the expanse of his chest. He moaned into her collarbone as she rubbed her palm over his nipple. He realized then they were both still wearing too many clothes. He pulled her off the door, lifted her into his arms and carried her over to the bed. He made sure to place her head on the soft pillows before unlacing her boots. He ran his hands up her legs, finally landing on the laces keeping them on. He tugged at them playfully, making her squirm in anticipation before sliding them down her legs. He placed kisses along her calves and on the underside of her knees. He massaged her inner thighs with his thumb, teasing her mercilessly.

"Robert please..." she begged him as he began placing feather light kisses along her inner thighs.

"Please what? You need to be specific darling." She groaned and pushed her hips upward, trying to make her actions speak for themselves since she was incapable of forming coherent sentences. He grinned up at her, eyes squeezed shut, mouth shaped in a perfect 'o' turning him on even more than he already was.

Finally, he let her have what she wanted and buried his face between her thighs. He wanted her to fall apart quickly so he didn't waste anytime in sucking on her clit. She was writhing beneath him, crying out his name loudly enough for Granny to hear her down in the kitchen. When he pushed a single finger into her she lost it. Bucking up against him, her inner walls clenching tightly around his finger.

When she came down from her high and her breathing slightly under control she looked down at her love, resting his head against her thigh. She smiled warmly at him and reached down to pull him up to her. He kicked off his pants as quickly as he could and crawled up her body. He kissed her full on the lips, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. She opened her legs more for him and he got the hint. Never breaking away from her mouth he positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed into her.

When he was completely inside her he buried his face in her neck and let out a low groan. Her nails dug into his back, scratching up and down and he loved the sensation. They rocked gently against each other, wanting to make this moment last as long as possible. He pulled out of her slowly and pushed back in hard and deep. Belle's head flew back and her nails dug harder into his back. He repeated the motion over and over, never increasing the speed. They built each other up to their breaking points. Robert's thrusting started to become erratic, Belle's little moans and cries becoming louder and louder with each thrust. Then they both tensed for one extremely blissful moment, falling apart around each other.

Belle cradled his head against her chest, running her fingers through his sweat soaked hair. They were both breathing heavily, their limbs felt like jello, and the longing ache in their bellies sufficiently sated. Neither of them had any plans to move anytime soon, no matter how quickly Granny had prepared dinner. They had time after all. They had time for everything.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**Only one more chapter I think :( but I think I'm up for a sequel!**


	14. Happily Ever After

The day of the wedding had approached quickly. Belle had her dress delivered a week ago and it was perfect. She also had the dress for her coronation delivered. It still needed a little work but she had a whole week to worry about it. Today was meant for her and Robert. They spent the night in separate rooms, because Belle wanted to uphold at least one tradition. They wouldn't see each other until the ceremony.

Granny came into Belle's room to help her bathe and dress. The water was warm and she made sure to wash her hair with the rose scented oil that Robert loved so much. Granny was brushing through Belle's hair, trying to get the knots out, when there was a knock at the door.

Belle shot up out of the chair and locked the door before Robert could get inside. She heard him mumble some sort of curse word through the wood and laughed. "You promised to leave me alone!" she shouted at him.

"Did you really expect me to stay away? All I want is one kiss. Please?" She could tell how desperate he was and that made her happy, to know that he wanted her so much.

"No way. You can kiss me when I'm your wife." She tried to keep her voice stern, but it was hard to do while smiling.

Robert tried one more time to open the door, hoping that it would magically become unlocked. "But you _are _my wife." His declaration was beautiful, and Belle was fighting to keep the door locked.

"As much as I want to open this door, I am determined to follow through with at least one tradition, and this is the only one left. Sorry, darling."

Belle heard him sigh heavily, "You'll get to kiss me soon enough" she reassured him. "Now get all handsome" she instructed.

As soon as his footsteps were no longer within earshot she sat back down in front of the vanity. Granny smiled at her in the mirror and continued to brush her hair. Belle began opening some of the make-up that Granny had picked out for her. "Don't worry dear, I can help you with that" Granny told her, noticing how confused Belle seemed to be when she picked up a container of blush.

"I've just never used any of this stuff before" she confessed. "It all looks so complicated."

Granny put the brush down on the vanity and rested her hands on Belle's shoulders. "I'm not going to put a lot on. You honestly don't need any at all, you're such a beautiful girl. But it's a special occasion, a very special occasion."

Belle blushed and put her hand over Granny's "Thank you. For everything you've done for me. You're like a mother to me" Belle admitted.

Granny ran her fingers through Belle's hair, getting out the last of the knots. "You're like a daughter to me dear. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you, you know." She walked around to Belle's side to begin putting the littlest bit of make-up on her. She took the blush, and brushed it onto Belle's right cheek. "Just say the word, and I'll be there. For your future little ones as well" she said half-jokingly. After she put a little blush on Belle's left cheek, she grabbed the lipstick. It was a light pink color, almost neutral. She applied very little, and Belle rubbed her lips together. "Perfect" Granny told her.

Belle looked in the mirror and smiled. "Thank you" she said giving Granny a warm hug. Belle stepped into her wedding dress, and Granny helped her with lacings and she was ready. Belle walked over to the window that conveniently enough looked out over the rose garden. She saw Robert in his tux, greeting some of the guests as they arrived. He looked so handsome, she thought. He must have noticed her staring at him because he looked up at her window, but she closed the curtain as quickly as she could, trying to hide from him.

Granny walked up to her, handing her the bouquet of roses, and leading her out of the room. "It's time" she whispered excitedly. Belle took a deep breath as Granny lead her down the staircase and out of the castle.

They stood at the end of the garden, eyes locked with Robert's. He beamed at her, trying to secretly wipe the sweat from his hands. Belle would have happily run to him, but Granny's hand on her elbow helped her calm her excitement just enough, to be able to walk to Robert without squealing. Granny handed her off to her love and Belle took his hands, squeezing tightly.

The pastor opened his book and began the ceremony. Belle and Robert barely heard a word he said. They were so focused on each other, it was as if the entire world had disappeared. Their cheeks were starting to become sore from smiling so much, but they couldn't seem to stop. Their eyes were permanently glued to each other, they didn't even blink, in fear that they may miss something.

They hadn't even heard the pastor when he announced that it was time for the vows. "Robert, repeat after me. I Robert, take you Belle"

"I Robert, take you Belle" Robert grinned like a cheshire cat, incredibly anxious to be able to kiss his wife. His _wife_ for the first time.

"To be my wedded wife" the pastor continued.

"To be my wedded wife" Robert repeated.

"To have and to hold, from this day forward,"

"To have and to hold, from this day forward," Belle had a tear forming in the corner of her eye. "for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer," the pastor said.

"for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer," Robert's voice was getting shaky, his emotion running away with him.

"in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do us part."

"in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do us part." Robert vowed to her. "And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness" the pastor finished.

"And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." Robert took the ring from the pastor and placed it on Belle's finger, smiling like an idiot.

"Now Belle," the pastor said turning to her, "repeat after me. I Belle, take you Robert"

"I Belle, take you Robert" Belle had a few tears rolling down her cheek, and Robert reached up to wipe them away.

"To be my wedded husband" the pastor continued.

"To be my wedded husband" Belle repeated.

"To have and to hold, from this day forward,"

"To have and to hold, from this day forward," Robert could feel the tears threatening to fall from his eyes as well.

"for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer," the pastor said.

"for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer," Belle choked out, her tears were starting to get the better of her.

"in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do us part."

"in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do us part." Belle promised him. "And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness" the pastor finished.

"And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." Belle took the ring from the pastor and placed it on Robert's finger, looking up at him with more love in her eyes than he thought possible.

The pastor smiled at them, "Having made your vows to love and care for one another, I pronounce you man and wife. May your life together be filled with eternal happiness." He turned to Robert, "You may kiss your bride."

Robert's hands went to her waist pulling her close as he covered her mouth with his in a passionate kiss. Belle's hands wrapped around his neck and pressed her body against his. The townspeople cheered as they stood there watching the happy couple. Granny smiled brightly at them, knowing how hard they fought to finally have this moment.

They broke apart, all smiles and happiness. Hand in hand they walked out of the garden and into the castle to prepare to greet their guests for the reception. Robert couldn't keep his hands off Belle all night, not that she minded. "You're my wife" he told her.

She laughed and pulled him close to her. "You're my husband" she told him.

He gave her another mind altering kiss. "Robert?"

"Yes?" he said smiling, brushing a stray piece of hair out of her face.

She pulled the lapels of his tux and stood on her tiptoes to brush her lips against his ear. "I'm pregnant."

**The End! thanks to everyone who read this story. :) keep an eye out for the sequel, The Queen of Scotland!**


End file.
